


This is our story lets make it count

by RhianneHope



Series: Julie’s Journey [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Nice Carrie, Reggie and Julie are siblings, Trevor isn't a good guy, julie centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Julie's been hiding a deep secret from everyone she knows, but when she suddenly can't stand the smell of certain food and is throwing up everywhere, her family and friends knows something is wrong. But what is it? Will Julie tell anyone the truth or will she try to convince them nothing's wrong?
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie/Carrie Wilson
Series: Julie’s Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995082
Comments: 53
Kudos: 196





	1. It starts with secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers, this thought came to me very late last night and I've been developing it since, I have a plan for at least a few chapters but we'll see what people think. I'm doing my best to be as realistic as possible with the events but I only know second hand facts from people and online. Please don't read if it's an issue or impacts your mental health. Comment if you'd like me to change anything constructive only please. Hope you all enjoy the story. x

She was late. By a few weeks if her calculations were right. And she knew exactly who the father was, it wasn't any of her best friends or even her crush. No, of course it wasn’t as far as they all thought even her brother, she was a virgin. She’d never been bothered by boys, her brother and his best friend’s very glad for that but she couldn’t tell them, especially not Reggie he was such a protective older brother. She wasn’t who she used to be not anymore; she wasn’t. If she was what she thought she was, she knew exactly who to blame. It was her best friend since childhoods dad. Julie had been at Carrie's for a sleepover after the school’s biggest football win in years, the girls stuffed full of pizza and a glass of wine, Trevor had walked in on her showering before bed, startling her she let out a muffled yelp and expected him to retreat with apologies like the one-time Carrie had walked in. But he hadn’t instead he’d touched her as she begged him to stop, he’d used her for her body, pressing her against the shower wall as he forced himself inside her and when it was all over, he left.  
He didn’t say anything just shot her a creepy smirk that made her recoil and blew her a kiss. Julie didn’t know how long it was before Carrie knocked, slipping into the door slightly and asking if she was okay and Julie. Julie pretended everything was okay and just that she’d had a moment thinking about everything. So, Flynn and ice cream were called, the boys were on a guy’s night just like the girls so a face time call and some small laughs later Julie felt lighter. Until now. It had been a month since that night. She’d been feeling nauseous for weeks and she didn't think about it when she used the studio bathroom to throw up in, until the guys caught her there when they came to get her one morning. Reggie had been keeping an eye on her in the house and knew something was bothering her, they were a close family but even closer after their mum died. He was there the first time of everything even if it was embarrassing. Sinking onto the floor in an instant. Hands rubbing up and down her back as she choked up everything that had entered her body. Alex tying her hair back as Luke got her a glass of water. The four sitting in silence that morning on the way to school, Alex stopping the car and turning to face her. She looked seriously pale and shaky today, but how could she tell any of them, tell Carrie or Flynn.  
Stepping out of Alex’s car she felt the world around her go lighter. The world fading to black as she noticed Flynn and Carrie walking her way. When she woke up the first thing, she saw were those awful sharp hospital-like lights, then she heard the boys. Blinking slowly, she registered where she was. She wasn’t in the hospital she was in the nurse’s office. Reggie was clinging to her hand as she moved slowly, still blinking against the harsh lights.  
‘What’s going on? Reg?’  
‘Jules, how’re you feeling?’  
‘Like shit’  
Laughing lightly at his sister, Reggie couldn’t help roll his eyes at her language.  
‘Language Jules’  
Alex’s voice had her smiling lightly at the blonde in the corner. Luke’s eyes following her movements, hands hovering as she climbed down from the table. The nurse walking back through the door with a small frown on her face.  
‘Julie? Can I speak to you privately?’  
‘Can Reggie stay?’  
‘If you want him to. I have some rather personal questions I’d like to ask.’  
‘Jules you sure you want me to stay?’  
‘Yeah Reg’  
Sending the other two away the nurse closed the door, sitting opposite the brother-sister duo.  
‘When the boys fetched you in, they said you were nauseous and had been vomiting?’  
‘A little, but I think it’s just something I ate. I feel much better now.’  
‘Julie I really believe you should head to the hospital or doctors for a check-up, have you been sexually active in the last few weeks?’  
A blush rising heavily on her cheeks she avoided Reggie’s gaze, she could feel it burning into the back of her head as she moved slowly,  
‘I’m fine now thank you.’  
Jumping down from the table she grabbed her things and thanked the nurse before disappearing off to her lesson with a late pass and a quick goodbye to Reggie. Dashing for the toilets she barely made it before she was vomiting again, she knew she’d have to take a test now, with achy boobs and not being able to be too close to Luke’s cologne which used to be her favourite smell she knew she was just denying the inevitable. Getting up to go to class she slipped into her seat between Carrie and Flynn, both looking at her worriedly as they all took notes.  
‘What the hell happened this morning?’  
‘Just a dizzy spell, I ate something bad I think.’  
‘Jules there’s been something else going on for a few weeks’  
‘Girls. I’m fine. I swear. I’ll see you at lunch’  
Walking away from them Julie headed to her AP Literature class and there was one person in there she couldn’t deal with right now. Sat at their desk Luke was mumbling under his breath. Seeing her fall into the seat next to him had Luke glancing over at her with a small smile.  
‘Hey Jules how you feeling?’  
‘Not the greatest, I’m maybe just hungry’  
‘Jules?’  
‘Yeah Luke’  
‘You’d tell one of us or the girls if it was something, more right?’  
‘Of course,’  
‘Reg mentioned the nurse asked a stupid question and you got embarrassed you okay?’  
‘He say what it was?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘I’m good she was just concerned don’t worry.’  
Nodding he let her take notes and answer questions through their class, he wasn’t good with emotions but there was definitely something wrong. Alex and Reggie were waiting outside of their class, Reggie looping an arm through his sisters as the four headed for the café. As they got closer Julie knew her stomach wasn’t going to last getting to the café, she could smell fish and what she thought was spices, specifically garlic and what she though was paprika. Alex seeing the loss of colour, he hurried her into the nearest disabled bathroom, locking the door he held her hair as she choked on bile and saliva. Standing up slowly Julie knew she couldn’t avoid this forever, letting Alex held her out of the bathrooms where the girls had appeared to see what was going on, she felt Carrie catch her elbow, Flynn and Carrie looking at her with questions swimming in their eyes until something clicked in Carrie’s head,  
‘What happened Jules?’  
‘The smell of fish and some spice just set my stomach off.’  
‘It never has before Jules’  
Carrie’s eyes widened and she dropped her voice to a whisper next to Julie’s ear.  
‘Tell me you are not what I think you are’  
Avoiding Carrie’s eyes Julie knew she’d have to fess up to part of the truth.  
‘I’m not’  
‘Reggie’  
‘Carrie don’t you dare’  
‘What’s up Car?’  
‘Take Julie to the store then home she’s gotta tell you something’  
‘Jules.’  
‘No. Reg I’m fine and we have classes this afternoon. I’ll go to the store this afternoon.’  
All watching her walk away until Julie felt the world go light again.  
‘REGGIE’  
All watching as Carrie and Flynn rushed forward, Julie hit the ground before any of them could catch her. Reggie on the floor with his sister in an instant.  
‘Jules?’  
Julie’s eyes fluttering as she slowly woke up, moving to stand up Alex caught her arm, his arm around her middle. Dragging her to the nurse she let Reggie and Julie go writing them a note to the office as Reggie texted their dad to say Julie wasn’t feeling great and he’d look after her at home. Passing by the store Reggie pulled up outside, letting Julie get out he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, deciding to google his sister’s symptoms Reggie couldn’t believe what he’d found. There was no way his sixteen-year-old sister was pregnant; she hadn’t even mentioned a guy and she was always at home or at Carrie’s or Flynn’s. The way Carrie was looking at her she must suspect too, but Julie had been off for weeks. Waiting for Julie to come back out of the store, clutching a bag to her chest she hopped back into his truck. Reggie kept quiet until he heard her rush into the bathroom and lock the door.  
‘Jules?’  
Hearing the wobbly tone, she knew in that moment that he knew.  
‘You get a test?’  
‘Yeah’  
Leaning against the door Reggie brought up the group chat with just the boys and Julie’s best friends, it was a check in group for them all to keep an eye on her.  
To the gang  
We’re home, she’s been to the store Carrie. I know- Reg  
From Care bear  
‘Is it true?’  
Pressing the call button on Carrie’s contact Reggie moved to wait for his sister in the living room. Reggie knew she was alone in her frees this afternoon because he and Julie were normally with her.  
‘Hey Reg, how is she?’  
‘She knows I know. I’m gonna try to get more details when she’s taken the test’  
‘What are we gonna do if…’  
‘I’m gonna go hunting for someone’s head and kill them for touching my sister.’  
Another voice next to Carrie’s had him pausing.  
‘Luke she’s fine for now we’re waiting to find out.’  
‘Luke’s supposed to be in gym right now’  
‘He skipped while we waited for news on Jules’  
‘Tell me you all aren’t waiting for news together right now.’  
‘We aren’t’  
‘That’s not convincing’  
‘Everyone but Alex he had to go to an AP class but he’s texting every ten minutes for updates.’  
Sighing Reggie let his phone fall onto the table when he saw the bathroom door open, Julie holding a small plastic stick with tears streaming her face told him everything.  
‘Oh Jules.’  
Picking up his phone he spoke to Carrie, Julie moving to fall onto the sofa, she curled into her brother. Right now, he needed to be calm and not angry otherwise he’d scare her from telling him the truth.  
‘Carrie we were right, I’ve gotta go I’ll call or something later.’  
‘Wait, is Jules there?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Put me on speaker’  
Doing as the blonde requested, he dropped his phone back onto the coffee table with a soft thump.  
‘Jul?’  
‘Y…yeah’  
‘NO matter what we all love you’  
‘Love you too Care’  
Hanging up the phone Reggie pulls his sister close, both staring at the test in front of them. Julie still crying as she tried to process what she knew in the back of her mind.  
She was pregnant with Trevor Wilson’s baby.


	2. Talks with the family and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Reggie have a talk after everything, but he hits a rough spot when he mentions something she doesn't want to talk about, Ray and Carlos are introduced to the story, but how will he handle the fact his only daughter is pregnant? After their father-daughter talk Reggie and someone else find out the father but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again my lovely readers, I've made the decision about what Julie will do with the baby but I was wondering if people would like me to write a short couple of chapters if she hadn't kept the baby in another fic after this one? Comment any opinions or if you'd like to see anything in this story. Stay safe and love you all x

Julie didn’t know if she wanted to cry or throw up more. The weight of Reggie sitting beside her right now was to keep her grounded and try not throw herself into another panic attack.  
‘Jules?’  
Sighing heavily she sank against him heavier. She couldn’t cope with this on top of everything else.  
‘Jules, we have to tell dad and Carlos about this.’  
‘I know’  
‘Jules you’re sixteen are you sure?’  
‘Yeah, no matter what I’m keeping this baby’  
‘You’ll make a great mum Jules.’  
‘Will I really?’  
‘You’ve been looking after us for years. We’ll all be here Jules you aren’t alone.’  
Julie couldn’t help but start to cry again, Reggie softly humming ‘Arms Open’ by the script. He remembered dancing with her at some relatives wedding, she’d begged and he could never say no to his little sister and those practiced puppy dog eyes from being the only girl, she was always going to be his baby sister even if there was only six months between them.  
‘Julie?’  
‘Reggie?’  
‘I’m not angry, who’s the father?’  
‘It doesn’t matter Reg, he won’t be a part of the picture.’  
‘Is it someone from school?’  
‘No Reg’  
‘Is it…’  
‘Reggie I really don’t wanna talk about HIM.’  
The way she spat ‘him’ made Reggie pause for thought, he’d learned a long time ago to read his sister and right now he really didn’t want to be right but he knew deep down he was.  
‘Ju, did you want to?’  
‘What?’  
Her blood ran cold the minute he asked her that question, she knew she had to be careful. Trevor was not only Carrie’s dad but a close family friend and she didn’t have any proof of anything.  
‘Julie, did anyone force themselves on you?’  
‘Reggie, don’t ask a question you don’t want the answer to.’  
Standing up she swiped the test from the table, bolting for her room and slamming the door closed, her shaking hands managed to push the lock into place. She could hear Reggie’s heavy footsteps on the stairs as she fell with her back against the door, she heard his voice soft and the buzz of someone else’s voice on the phone, it was too quiet to be her father but when she heard the sounds of car doors slamming closed, multiple sets of feet and Flynn’s gentle humming she knew.  
Reggie didn’t know what to do when he heard her say those words  
‘Reggie, don’t ask a question you don’t want the answer to.’  
Chasing after his sister he leaned with his back against the door, tapping a rhythm against it to make sure she was still there and not lost in the memories of her own brain. Hearing her tap it gently back he grabbed his phone and made the phone call he knew she needed.  
‘Reg? What’s up man?’  
‘You driving home?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘You got everyone there still?’  
‘Yeah just heading to Carrie’s for her and Flynn’  
‘Detour to my house, it’s Jules’  
Carrie’s voice in the background had him smiling lightly,  
‘We’re gonna hit the store, is she locked in her room?’  
‘Yup, won’t talk to me. I think this is more complicated than we thought Car.’  
‘She wasn’t?’  
‘I don’t know for sure, she told me not to ask questions I didn’t want the answer to and stormed off, the locks on the door.’  
‘We’ll be there soon Reg, we’re gonna fix this I promise’  
Hanging up the phone Reggie fell back against the door  
‘Jules? I’m sorry please can you open up? I’m worried about you, both of you. This kind of stress isn’t good for either of you.’  
Hearing her phone ring he knew what she was doing and picked up his own phone.  
‘M’sorry’  
‘Jules, sis you have nothing to be sorry for I’m just worried. Carrie’s on her way but she’s worried too Jules and she’s a lot scarier than I am.’  
Giggling lightly she fell back into her sombre mood, she knew she couldn’t tell Carrie, but she had a feeling if she told Reggie he’d do that for her.  
‘R…Re…Reg?’  
‘I’m still here Jul, I think we could both do with a hug how about you unlock the door and we’ll just cuddle in your bed and maybe we can talk about the baby and you. I’m gonna be here through everything Jules. No more hiding from me with morning sickness or when you need something like ice cream at 4 in the morning. No matter what. We stick together Jules; this baby will be my niece or nephew and I’m gonna be the cool uncle.’  
‘You’re a good brother Reg’  
Hanging up the phone he heard her shakily push the lock on her door, throwing herself into Reggie’s waiting embrace.  
‘Oh Jules’  
Letting her cry he lifted her gently and carried her into her room, laying her down he gently moved around her room to the record player she had in one corner, slipping on a record he let a soft tune carry through the room before lying next to his sister, hearing a car pull onto the drive she sighed heavily knowing no matter who it was she’d have to tell them. The sets of steps telling her it was her friends as Carrie appeared in the doorway, throwing herself carefully at Julie before the girl could speak, Carrie was only a month older than her but she played the mothering role in their friendship group.  
‘Do they know?’  
‘I haven’t told them, Can I see?’  
Pulling the test from her pocket Carrie took it gently in her hands, a sad smile playing on her face as she dropped it onto the bed for the other three to see, Flynn next to throw herself onto Julie’s bed. Luke and Alex joining the group as Julie leaned on Carrie, the blonde’s arms around her.  
‘Jule, we need to talk about the elephant in the room.’  
Reggie going to stop her but Julie had already gone stiff and unmoving in her embrace.  
‘I don’t know what Reggie said but its fine, I’m raising my baby the way I want to and on my own’  
No one spoke as another car pulled onto the drive, Carlos’ boots thumping the path Julie decided to get it over with and nodded to Reggie, picking up the test from her bed she walked down the stairs, seeing her dad and Carlos stood in the living room.  
‘Papa?’  
‘Hey mija, where’s Reg? You feeling better?’  
‘Dad I have something to…’  
Ray froze in the kitchen when his only daughter dropped a plastic test on the table, picking it up slowly he watched the tears gather in her eyes.  
‘Oh Cariño, what happened?’  
‘I’m pregnant papi.’  
‘You are mi princesa, I’m not angry but I need to know what happened?’  
Taking a deep breath, she remembered her brothers were both standing nearby, as if sensing her discomfort Ray turned to his boys.  
‘Reg, me and Julie need to have a talk. Take Carlos to your room and get everyone out of Julie’s please’  
Nodding he ushered Carlos up the stairs, taking his daughter’s hand they moved to the back porch, sitting on the swing Ray watched the sky as he waited for his daughter to talk.  
‘I didn’t want it papi, I’m so sorry. I hoped it wasn’t true but all the sickness and fainting I knew it had to be.’  
‘Mija, Julie this wasn’t your fault. But we need to report it. So, you need to tell me who it is’  
‘I can’t daddy I just can’t you’ll hate me’  
Ray could only hold her close as she sobbed into his shirt and wish more than anything that Rose or Victoria were still here to help.  
‘Mija, you’ll always be mi chiquilla no matter what, but I need to know and you need to tell your brothers and friends. I can’t always be around to protect you and Reggie and the others can be.’  
Reggie couldn’t take it anymore, storming down the stairs he stood at the back door, listening to his sister he knew she didn’t want this now all he needed was a name.  
‘Julianna, who was it?’  
‘T…Trevor’  
The name had her turning away from her father and throwing up in the bushes, turning in the back-door Reggie thumped back up to his room where Carrie was trying to console an upset Carlos. Grabbing a baseball bat Reggie swung it over his shoulder. Luke and Alex sharing a look as they watched Reggie head for his car. Stopping him in the doorway Luke moved in front of the door.  
‘Luke get out of my way; I’ve got a name’  
Luke freezing as he almost moved until he heard Ray’s voice in the other doorway.  
‘Mijo’  
‘Dad?’  
‘Julie needs you right now so give Alex the bat and come and help your sister.’  
Handing over the bat Reggie bolted for the back porch, his sister laying on the swing crying quietly to herself, nodding to Luke and Alex they headed back up the stairs for the others as Reggie approached softly. Sitting next to his sister as she crawled under his arm, a hand pressed to her stomach.  
‘I’m having a baby Reg’  
‘You are mi Estrella’  
‘You used to call me that when I was a kid, always said no matter who I married I’d be your star’  
‘You always will be Jules; this doesn’t mean anything. It just means we’ve got another member of the family joining us sooner than we thought.’  
‘Least you were right a long time ago no one’s gonna want me after this’  
‘Not true Jules, you are amazing and so talented just because you’ll be a mum doesn’t mean you won’t still be you.’  
Nodding she heard shuffling as Alex walked onto the porch, Carlos on his back as Julie opened her other arm for her younger brother, Alex falling next to him, Luke curling into Reggie’s other side as Flynn flopped onto Reggie and Julie, Carrie leaned on Alex. Julie running her nails through Carlos’ curls he looked up at her.  
‘You’re having a baby?’  
‘Yeah Carlos I am’  
‘Cool, Can I name it?’  
Julie couldn’t help the light burst of laughter as she pushed the swing with one of her feet.  
‘Depends, if you and Reg wanna name the baby something crazy like from Star Wars then no hermanito. I have a few ideas but we’ll talk about it in a while okay, you can help me when we know the gender.’  
Nodding Carlos went silent for a few seconds before his mind plagued with more questions. Everyone falling silent and staring at her and Reggie when Carlos dared ask his next question.  
‘I know I’m only still little but even I’m sure there’s gotta be a dad who is it?’  
Everyone freezing as Julie and Reggie looked at each other, their eyes kept flitting over to Carrie, hoping she couldn’t read what was in their eyes, but Carrie had always been too perceptive for her own good.  
‘He didn’t. Tell me he didn’t.’  
‘Carrie’  
Taking a deep breath Carrie could see the worry swimming in Julie’s eyes, moving she kneeled in front of Julie, taking the young woman’s hands.  
‘Jules, I’m not angry with you, after the football game? That night?’  
Nodding silently Julie reached for Luke’s hand before a panic attack could get to her, gripping it tightly she played with his fingers, drawing patterns gently as Carrie paced the garden. Reggie moving to stand up and talk to Carrie as Luke took his place with Julie tucked into his side. Julie couldn’t believe it and she knew she’d have to tell the others she was closest to, right now she wanted to stay exactly where she was, that was a worry she’d have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few translations for you just in case  
> Mija/Mijo- Daughter/son  
> Carino- Sweetie  
> Papi- Daddy  
> Princesa- Princess  
> MI Chiquilla- Little Girl  
> Estrella- Star  
> Hermanito- Little Brother


	3. Reporting To The Police And Family Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tells them all about her attack and her attacker, Ray and Carrie have a talk after Ray makes a decision that'll change his family. They go to Trevor's mansion. Will he confess? Or will he keep pretending nothing happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers sorry this is late it's been a long working weekend but I'm getting there it might be a little longer for chapter three and chapter four will arrive tomorrow afternoon. There's a small amount of violence but nothing graphic. If that's not your thing avoid the scene when Carrie and Ray pull up to her house (it's the last scene). I'm LOVING your ideas and comments please keep them coming.  
> BIG QUESTION; Do we want a boy? Girl? Or twins?  
> Comment an answer for me!!!!  
> Love you all and stay safe x

Waking up a little while later Julie noticed the silence around her and the sun setting, wriggling out from under Luke and Carlos she moved slowly onto the grass, it tickled the soles of her feet as she leaned against the fence to watch the sun disappear, feeling someone behind her she turned slowly, a soft smile on her face as Luke appeared at her side, moving to stand next to her he reached for her hand.  
‘This okay?’  
Nodding Julie rested her other hand against her stomach, staring off into the sunset as her head leaned onto Luke’s shoulder, she’d had a crush on him for a while but he was her brother’s best friend and one of the closest friends she had, now she was pregnant she had even less of a chance and what Trevor had done made it even more difficult, he wouldn’t want her anymore. No one would.  
Hearing her father’s voice calling them all for dinner Julie looped an arm through Luke’s and pulled him into the house. Smelling lasagne and garlic bread Julie headed straight for the table, pressing a kiss to Carlos and Reggie’s heads she flopped down on a chair next to Carrie, wrinkling her nose she played with the food on her plate, the others around her tucking in, Carrie frowning and reaching for her hand squeezing lightly.  
‘Please Jules, think of the baby, just a little bit. We’re gonna go see a doctor me and you tomorrow.’  
Smiling softly at Carrie as her dad cleared his throat, looking at all the teenagers in his kitchen. Nodding to Julie’s plate.  
‘Mija Carrie’s right you can go with her to the doctor she knows for all your prenatal care but you still need to eat. Both of you need the strength and energy right now.’  
Nodding Julie picked up a forkful of food as the silence continued at the table, she knew what her dad was going to ask of her would mean she had to be brave and right now she didn’t want to face it.  
‘I think you need to tell the rest of your friends and your brother what’s going on, then we need to go to the police.’  
All eyes on her she cleared her throat softly, looking down at her hands she played with a hangnail.  
‘It… erm wasn’t a random from school like Reggie thought it was…’  
‘Trevor’  
All eyes turned to Reggie, his hands curled into tight fists resting on the table, Carrie’s hand uncurling his fists as she smiled softly at him, a light dust of blush on her cheeks, even if the tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes. Ray couldn’t help looking at Luke when he saw the look in his eyes Ray knew. He’d always known Julie and Luke were close but this proved he loved her, even if she didn’t know it yet.  
Alex was the one to break the tense silence in the room,  
‘I don’t get it, he attacked her and then what let her go back to Carrie’s room like it was nothing. That piece of…’  
‘Language’  
Julie’s soft reminder had Alex snapping back into himself as Ray spoke over the unusual silence of dinner.  
‘It appears so.’  
Ray’s quiet tone had them all staring at him, but Ray could see the unshed tears swimming in Carrie’s eyes and knew he was still her father no matter what he’d done.  
‘Julianna, you’re going to eat some more, get your things and we’re going to the police station then we’re going to come back.’  
Moving from one of his girls to the other two sat at the table he couldn’t help reach forward and wipe the tear slipping down Carrie’s face.  
‘Carrie-May, you’re going to wait here until I get back and then we’ll take you to get some things, I don’t want you in that house alone with your father. No matter who he is.’  
‘But…’  
Her voice cracking, she couldn’t help get up from the table and rush out the backdoor, Reggie moving to follow but Ray shook his head.  
‘Reg stay with your sister; I need her to eat anything, she’ll need the strength for this interview, even if you make her that gross thing, she eats that’s full of carbs.’  
‘Pasta and Mash is delicious papi but go look after Carrie.’  
Nodding he moved around the table, pressing a kiss to the girl’s heads as he ruffled his boy’s hair and walked calmly onto the back porch. He always knew where to find Carrie-May, the one thing she loved more than her own father was his family especially Rose. Heading to the dahlia’s patch he saw Carrie sitting in front of it. Her shoulders shaking lightly, he could hear the soft sobs as he dropped down next to her he couldn’t help but reach out and tuck her into his side.  
‘Carrie, Cariño. There is nothing you could’ve done to stop this and I know Julie doesn’t blame you. Not one single bit because this is on your father. I don’t like him a lot right now but is still your father and I’m worried he’ll take it out on you so we’re gonna get your things after I’ve taken Julie to the police station to make a report.’  
Nodding she turned her face into his chest, babbling nonsense until Ray gently tipped her chin so he could look at her.  
‘Speak slowly Carrie-May’  
‘You’re the only one who calls me that’  
‘It’s your name Cielo’  
Carrie couldn’t help smile at that nickname, Reggie used to call Julie Estrella and her Cielo, Julie’s was because he knew she would be a star but when Carrie pouted as a four-year-old and asked a smiling Rose what hers meant she bent down to the little girl’s level and told her.  
‘Well Cielo means sky and I think you’ll always be there no matter what, the sky is different things for everyone but a constant always.’  
Carrie had wrinkled her nose but Rose had kissed her head and sent the girls to play dress up.  
‘No one’s called me that since…’  
‘Well maybe it’s time I did.’  
Leaning against Ray, Carrie took a moment.  
‘He’s always drinking now, he doesn’t stop. I smelt it on him the other night and I keep cleaning up the bottles. I think he’s on something too but I don’t know.’  
Nodding Ray stood up. It was time for him and Julie to go, he wanted everyone in their own beds and Carrie moving in tonight. He’d send the others home and leave Carrie and Reggie together with Carlos. Pulling Carrie up he kept hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
‘Te amo mi Cielo’  
‘Te amo Ray’  
Smiling down at her he let her walk ahead of him into the house, taking a deep breath Ray gave himself a few minutes. Hearing laughter he leaned against the doorway, Luke had moved to sit next to Julie, his arm around the back of the chair as Flynn read out symptoms of pregnancy to the group, Julie’s face red with laughter and probably embarrassment.  
‘Alright niños, let’s stop teasing Julie please. Jules go and get ready to go. Carrie-May, Reggie and Carlos you guys are gonna wait until I get back with Julie then someone needs to stay with her while I go with Cielo and get her things. Carrie-May you are moving in. No arguments I’ll make the call before we go for your things. Alex, Luke and Flynn I need you to go home, tell your parents you’ve eaten here and I can call later but don’t mention anything about Trevor yet.’  
All nodding as Julie began the nervy trek down the stairs to meet her father, her insides bubbling like she was going to be sick, her hands shaky and sweaty as her dad wrapped an arm around her, grounding her. Feeling someone hug her from behind she knew it was Carlos. She was expecting him to startle her, she’d been so easily scared of her own shadow since then. But the hug around her middle helped ground her more as his arms settled on her middle.  
‘I’ll be okay Carlos. I’ll see you in the morning.’  
Nodding she let her friends tug her into hugs, Carrie last as she and Julie hung onto one another.  
‘I guess this baby will be my sibling, I’ll just have to make sure to teach them the awesomeness of being related to me.’  
‘you can be sister or auntie or nothing to this baby but you have to make that call Car. No one else decides for you’  
Laughing lightly despite their tears the girls let go of one another as Reggie caught his sisters’ arm gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
‘I love you. Go and get what you deserve and tomorrow we’ll spend the weekend eating and shopping for baby things.’  
‘Love you too Reg’  
Letting go of each other the siblings smiled lightly at one another as their other friends followed the father daughter duo out the door, Carlos wrapped around Carrie as Reggie moved to sit them both on the sofa, Carrie leaning back against him as Carlos curled up with his head in her lap, drifting to sleep as Carrie ran her nails through his curls.  
‘He’s too young for this’  
‘Hey.’  
Tilting her head back to look at Reggie she couldn’t help smile god she knew this wasn’t a good idea but falling for your best friends’ brother never was.  
‘No matter what happens this isn’t your fault. It’s his. I’m sorry I got so angry earlier I just…’  
‘Wanted to see him hurt the way he’d hurt her.’  
‘She doesn’t think anyone will want her after this’  
‘How doesn’t she see it?’  
‘She never believes people care; I think it’s about mum’  
Nodding the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. An hour later they heard the car on the drive and noticed the headlights, moving slightly Carrie slipped her arms under Carlos and carried him up the stairs, tucking him softly into bed with a kiss on his curls, reaching out a hand he fumbled for Carrie.  
‘Night Car, ‘ove you’  
‘Love you too mi hermanito’  
Sneaking back down the stairs she could hear the sobs before she saw her best friend, she was curled against Reggie with her head in his shoulder, Ray stood in the kitchen on the phone. Heading for Julie, Carrie curled into her other side, moving some stray curls from her cheek.  
‘Jules how did it go?’  
‘I’ve made the report and there will be an investigation, dad is on the phone to social services to get emergency custody Car.’  
Freezing Carrie wrapped an arm around Julie, the girls held each other close. Julie playing with Carrie’s hair as Reggie watched them with a soft smile. Hearing Ray muttering to himself,  
‘Well Carrie-May you’re moving in here tonight so lets go and get some of your things’  
Nodding Carrie pressed a kiss to Julie’s head and squeezed her hands.  
‘You look after you and the little one till I get back’  
‘See you soon, Car. Be careful.’  
‘I will’  
Leading the way out of the house Ray pressed a kiss to Reggie’s and Julie’s heads  
‘I’ll look after her Mija’  
Nodding Julie snuggled deeply into Reggie, his arms tightening around her as she rested a hand on her stomach.  
‘We’ll be okay Reg, all of us.’  
‘Course we will Jul, we have each other.’  
Tears rolling her cheeks she couldn’t help sniffing, Reggie chuckling lightly as he rested his head on top of hers.  
‘Hormones’  
Both laughing lightly as Reggie flicked on the tv, an episode of Friends playing as the siblings cuddled close, Carlos pattering down the stairs in his ghostbusters pjs he headed for Julie and Reggie, nudging his way onto Julie’s lap, he rested his head on her chest, letting him wriggle Julie struggled not to wince in pain.  
‘Hey little dude why don’t we watch tv in Julie’s bed?’  
Nodding he jumped up and headed up the stairs towards his sisters bedroom, Julie breathing a sigh of relief.  
‘Thank god thanks Reg he was killing me’  
‘Bladder?’  
‘I wish’  
Remembering the other symptoms they’d looked up he laughed lightly and threw an arm over her shoulder,  
‘Lets hope he doesn’t want to try and flop on you when you constantly need to pee’  
Laughing the siblings headed to Julie’s room, the TV already on as Carlos cuddled into the side closest to the door, Julie changing into her favourite Disney pjs in the bathroom she grabbed her bucket and slipped the other side of Reggie, keeping a bit of distance between Carlos and her meant he couldn’t flop all over her and make the achy boobs worse than he had.

Ray had pulled up to the Wilsons to see a police car outside, Carrie’s hands shaking as her knee bounced.  
‘Carrie, Cielo you sure you don’t want to wait here?’  
‘No, I need to face him. I know the truth.’  
Nodding he let her climb out first, moving around to take her hand he led her into the house. Trevor standing up and heading towards Carrie, Ray moving her gently behind him to stand between Carrie and her father.  
‘No Trevor, Carrie-May is here for her things. Nothing else.’  
The police officers voice had Trevor taking a step back as Ray spoke softly, he knew they were only there while he and Carrie got some of her things.  
‘Cielo, go upstairs and get your things for a few days, we’ll get some more later. Don’t forget your school supplies and anything else you need for school tomorrow.’  
Nodding Carrie edged around her father, avoiding his eyes as her sneakers thumped along their stairs.  
‘Carrie isn’t going anywhere.’  
‘I’ve got temporary custody of her Trevor, she’s not safe with you’  
‘She’s MY DAUGHTER’  
Trevor’s shouts had startled his daughter as she almost tumbled down the stairs, Ray rushing forward to steady her as Trevor turned to her.  
‘Come on baby, you can’t leave me here on my own’  
Tears streaming her face Carrie sighed and pushed down the sobs in her chest.  
‘Daddy I’m sorry but no, you hurt Julie. You hurt my sister and I don’t want to be around you.’  
‘You ungrateful little BITCH, YOU. GET OUT AND STAY THE FUCK OUT’  
Bolting from the house Carrie hurried into Ray’s car, slamming into it she let out a heart wrenching sob. Ray couldn’t hold back any longer. Throwing his arm back he launched a punch at Trevor’s face.  
‘That’s for my girls’  
Walking from the house Ray let his anger disappear, climbing into his car he held Carrie close.  
‘Oh Mi Cielo. It’s okay, you’re stuck with us now and maybe in a little while we can talk about making you a Molina.’  
Carrie couldn’t believe what had happened but over the last few days she was so glad for the Molina’s and all of her closest friends.


	4. Check Ups And Small Moments To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie goes for her first checkup with Carrie by her side, will everything be okay and what happens when the girls get back to school and a gossip leaks Julie's big news? Meanwhile there's plenty of fluffy moments between Reggie x Carrie and Luke x Julie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers I'm so sorry about the delay but I'm going to get my other one finished this weekend and upload every few days I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters and as always any ideas you want me to include please don't hesitate and I'll do my best to put them in. Did anyone catch my Grey's Anatomy Character reference? Let me know if you did.  
> Stay safe everyone. Love you all! x

Walking back into the Molina’s with Ray had Carrie shaking slightly as she took in the quiet of the house she realised just how late it was, smiling lightly at Ray she slipped up the stairs with her bags, sneaking into Julie’s room to drop her bags she found the three Molina’s in a cuddle pile on Julie’s bed, Carlos’ hand pressed against Julie’s stomach as she shook her head lightly at him.  
‘Hermanito, you won’t be able to feel anything yet.’  
Rolling his eyes, he bolted up and launched himself at Carrie who caught him and lifted his ten-year-old self to rest against her hip, his arms tight round her neck.  
‘Hey Carrie’  
‘Hey little dude, I thought you’d be asleep.’  
‘Woke up and went looking for you, where’ve you been?’  
‘Doesn’t matter mister it’s a school night back to bed, bedtime Reg.’  
Getting up he pressed a kiss to Julie’s head, his hand ghosting on her waist as she herded Carlos back to bed and closed his door softly.  
‘You gonna come and tuck me in too?’  
‘I think you’re a bit old for that now’  
Her teasing made him crack a soft smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting her eyes flicker closed she practically skipped back to Julie’s room. The girl wearing a smirk as Carrie slipped into the bed beside her.  
‘Shut it Jules’  
‘I didn’t say anything’  
‘You didn’t have to’  
Snuggling deeper under her covers Julie felt her stomach roll, stumbling from her bed she bolted for the bucket she kept in the corner of her room, knowing Reggie and her dad would no doubt be at the door any minute, Julie rested her head against it as Carrie rubbed her back, ignoring Reggie stood at the door with a frown and her dad hovering next to him, looking up at Ray she nodded and he walked away mouthing a simple ‘Love you both’ on his way to tuck Carlos in and head to bed himself.  
‘You done Jules?’  
Jules surged forward as another wave hit her. Coughing Reggie moved to her other side, dragging her hair back and letting Carrie tie it up. Breathing heavily Julie finally relaxed for a minute, taking her bucket to the bathroom she emptied it and without a second thought moved to hover over the toilet, her hands braced against the porcelain. She could feel Reggie and Carrie hovering, taking a deep breath Julie moved slowly to rest against the wall.  
‘Go back to bed I’ll come in soon Car’  
‘No way’  
Both their voices louder than intended made them move from hovering in the doorway to sitting on the floor of the bathroom, Carrie’s hand on her back, as her head fell between the knees, resting there to quell the nausea building in her body.  
‘Jules we’re in for the first appointment with Dr Montgomery tomorrow morning we’ll miss a few lessons but I’m sure your dad will explain.’  
Nodding Julie reached forward moving slowly as Reggie hauled her to her feet, resting her weight against him she collapsed into her cocoon of covers and reached out for Carrie, in need of the girls constant warmth right now. Snuggling deep into her covers Julie willed away the nightmares as they plagued the good night’s sleep she had planned, glancing at the clock Julie couldn’t help roll her eyes. Knowing only one other person awake at 2.36 in the morning she reached onto her bedside table for her phone.  
To Luke x  
Hey you awake? X  
From Luke x  
Always you feeling okay? X  
To Luke x  
Nightmares and nausea not a good combo x  
From Luke x  
The garage, I’ll be waiting x  
To Luke  
What? X  
From Luke x  
Studio, wear something warm x  
Slipping from her bed she grabbed one of Reggie’s hoodies and slipped it over her Disney pjs before slipping her feet into her fluffy black slipper boots, moving to her door she cracked it enough to slip out and headed softly down the stairs. Slipping ou the back door and off the back-porch Julie paused as another wave of nausea hit her, leaning against one of the fences Julie took a deep breath, attempting to steady her rolling stomach she didn’t notice Luke appear next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he guided her slowly towards the garage.  
‘What are you doing here at 2.40 in the morning Luke?’  
‘I erm never left, had a fight with my mom earlier and I hoped I wouldn’t be the only one who couldn’t sleep. How’s you and bump?’  
‘This one’s gonna be trouble,’  
‘Just like their older sister, you know with all of us around this kid gonna have the best life. No matter what happened. We’ll always be there. I’ll always be here Jules.’  
‘I know you will Luke but this baby is and will be my responsibility we’re all teenagers, you guys have a future ahead and different priorities.’  
‘Jules do you really think you’re getting rid of any of us? Alex spent like ten minutes planning gifts with Flynn and considering buying your little one a matching pink hoodie to his. I’m not going anywhere, someone’s gonna have to teach the kid to shred on the guitar and how amazing you are’  
Julie couldn’t help lean into him as they talked on the sofa, tucking her legs up she fell back against him, head resting on his shoulder.  
‘What do you think boy or girl?’  
The question had caught her off guard, she’d been humming gently under her breath as she came up with a new melody for her music class, if she was going to have this baby she was going to play again, after all her mum wrote lullabies for her and Carlos while she was pregnant with them. Even when Reggie was adopted as a small toddler, singing to them both when he woke from a nightmare.  
‘I’m happy with either, I’ve been thinking…’  
‘Jules?’  
Following her gaze to the piano he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. Moving slowly the duo sat on the piano bench, Julie’s slightly shaking hands didn’t move as she pressed one to her stomach, she reached to lift the lid on the piano. Hearing her mother’s soft voice in a lullaby Julie played it softly singing.  
Luke couldn’t help just watching as she sang, he knew it had been tough on her after everything but he knew why she was doing this as well, she was going to make the little one she was growing proud of her too. He couldn’t believe she thought they’d all disappear, remembering Flynn and Alex planning her baby shower, who’d be in her hospital room when the baby was born and who’d buy the outfit, she fetched the little one home in. He’d definitely have to tell them all tomorrow at school while her and Carrie were at the doctor. Seeing her eyes get heavy Luke gently lifted her onto the sofa, draping her favourite blanket over her he moved to set up on the floor next to her,  
‘Luke’  
‘Hey get some rest you both need it’  
‘Lie with me?’  
Nodding he moved to let her curl into him, her head resting on his chest he softly hummed along to a melody he had stuck in his head. Feeling his eyes get heavier he rested his head in Julie’s curls, checking she was still asleep he let himself drift off.

Carrie woke with a start when she heard the door of Julie’s bedroom open slowly, realising it could just be Julie having gotten sick again she settled back into the bed, Reggie’s light voice had her sitting up  
‘Carrie? Julie? It’s almost time to get up its 6.45’  
Sitting up Carrie pulled the eye mask from her face, stretching she smiled softly at Reggie, standing from the bed she turned to ask Julie something when she realised the other wasn’t lying next to her.  
‘Where’s Jules?’  
‘I don’t…Studio?’  
‘Maybe, I know she was thinking about mum and she used to play lullabies when we were kids.’  
Both grabbing a pair of shoes they slipped out to the studio, hoping to find the young woman.  
Julie startled when her stomach started rolling, the waves of nausea were strong, blinking against the early morning sun she stretched and remembered the night before, smiling at Luke she ran a hand through his hair.  
‘Luke it’s time for school and I don’t feel good’  
Moving instantly, he grabbed the bucket as another wave of nausea hit her, taking the bucket she moved towards the bathroom, making it in she took another deep breath Luke threw a t-shirt over his head and his jeans on before leaning against the doorframe to watch for a moment. Moving back to the fridge they kept in there he grabbed the ginger ale he’d bought and handed her a bottle.  
‘What’s this?’  
‘Ginger ale should settle your stomach a little’  
‘Jules?’  
‘Julie?’  
Carrie and Reggie’s voices were tinged with panic as Julie nodded to the door Luke pulled it open  
‘Morning guys she’s in the bathroom, not feeling great.’  
Carrie rushed past him to see Julie with a smile and a small squeeze of his hand. Reggie looking at him for a second.  
‘Another fight?’  
‘Yup, listen Reg we need to talk to the others later, Jules she thinks we’re all gonna have our own lives and basically leave because she’s gonna be a mum.’  
‘But…’  
‘Trust me I know but she couldn’t sleep this morning… Reg she played again. An old lullaby from your childhood I think Rose sang it once to Alex when he had a panic attack.’  
Humming the tune softly under his breath Reggie smiled.  
‘You are my sunshine, Julie used to love that one. Mum would always sing it when she had a bad day, I remember her falling out with Flynn and Carrie one day, something petty and girly no doubt boys and she wouldn’t stop crying, she was 13 so it was probably more than that but mum just got me and Carlos and we all curled up in Jul’s bed and she sang that song for an hour until Julie finally stopped crying.’  
‘Reg man, it was… amazing I forgot how much she used to sing around the house with you or Rose’  
‘Maybe…’  
Both interrupted when Julie called for Reggie  
‘Reg, I can’t get up I need you to help me’  
Laughing lightly, he and Luke moved to the bathroom both leaning against the door, Julie laying with her head pressed against the toilet as she moved slowly.  
‘This isn’t morning sickness it’s all the time sickness’  
Chuckling to himself Reggie could remember his mum saying something similar when she was pregnant with Carlos.  
‘Mum said that about…’  
‘Carlos, she could barely do anything with us’  
Reggie moved to wrap an arm around his sister, letting Julie tie her hair up the four went back into the house, Julie needed ginger ale and a dry piece of toast before she went for her appointment. Carrie and Julie slipping up the stairs to get ready Luke watched Julie carefully in case she fell or tripped. Relaxing slightly when the girls walked slowly back down the stairs, hugging Carlos she waved at her dad who stood near the stove with eggs.  
‘Morning papi’  
‘Morning Mija’s, Luke what’s today’s choice for breakfast?’  
Julie moved to sit as far from the stove as possible, her stomach rolling as she sipped on her ginger ale.  
‘Jules? What would like sweetheart?’  
‘Dry toast please dad, I’m not feeling great’  
Handing his daughter two pieces of dry toast he couldn’t help worry as he packed them all off to where they needed to go, giving Carrie the keys to Rose’s mini he promised the girls they’d be careful and come back if Julie still didn’t feel great.  
Slipping into the car nostalgia washed over both girls as they drove to the doctor’s office. The radio on low as they talked.  
‘Dr Montgomery wants to do some bloods and other tests today and, in a few weeks, go back for a scan to check everything’s okay.’  
‘I’m nervous Car, is it…will you?’  
‘I don’t know what questions she’ll ask but I’ll come in if you need me to.’  
‘Really Car?’  
‘You’re my sister of course I will, plus me, Flynn and Alex are totally planning your baby shower and everything, I’ve gotta be around for my little brother or sister’  
Smiling at Carrie Julie couldn’t help the tears, blinking a few away as Carrie pulled up to the doctor’s office.  
‘How do you always know what’s going on in my head?’  
‘Magic sister abilities are all’  
Climbing from the car Julie took a deep breath, linking her arm through Carrie’s the girls headed to get the tests to check on Julie and her baby.  
Meanwhile their friends had just arrived at school, Luke had been fidgeting and silent ever since him and Reggie set off for school, grabbing Alex and Flynn who looked at Reggie and gestured to Luke. Getting out of Reggie’s truck the four headed into school, Flynn and Alex’s arms linked as Reggie stopped them all.  
‘Luke tell them, I’ll tell Car later’  
‘Oooooo, we definitely need to get back to that Reginald.’  
‘Shut up Alex, there’s nothing going on’  
‘Suuure’  
‘Julie thinks we’re all gonna up and leave now that she’s pregnant’  
‘WHAT’  
The two shrieks were loud outside the school as students turned to stare at them,  
‘What are you talking about Patterson’  
‘Flynn chill this isn’t Luke’s fault’  
‘We were up late playing this morning’  
Explaining the story as best he could the four could only hope everything would go okay at the doctors and Julie would be okay to come to school today. After all they had some proving they were going to stick around for everything.


	5. School Dramas And Hospital Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Carrie see the doctor and get back to school in time for everyone to know Julie's pregnant, after another fainting spell Julie has to be admitted to the hospital but will everything be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers I REALLY wanted to get my facts so that's why this chapter is so late I can't apologize enough but I'm working on chapter six to get it up tonight too, next chapter we find out more about Julie and Luke and how their relationship will slowly develop. Hope everyone's keeping safe, comment any ideas as always.  
> Love you all x

Carrie had walked with total confidence leaving Julie holding onto her anxiously as they headed into the doctor’s office, Carrie smiling at the receptionist.  
‘Good morning Carrie, an appointment to see Dr Montgomery I assume’  
‘Good morning Maggie, it’s for Julie Molina.’  
‘No problem ladies have a seat Addison should be out soon’  
‘Thank you, Maggie,’  
Moving to the waiting area Julie couldn’t stop her leg bouncing up and down, her nerves over the situation fraying when an attractive redhaired doctor approached them.  
‘Carrie good to see you’  
‘You too Dr M’  
‘It’s Addison to you sweetheart, is it Julie?’  
‘Y…Yeah’  
‘I’m Dr Montgomery darling but everyone calls me Dr M. We’re gonna head back and run some tests on you okay.’  
Nodding Julie stood to follow the doctor, reaching out for Carrie’s hand. Grasping it tightly the girls followed the doctor into a small consultation room. Sitting in the chairs opposite the doctor Julie felt her nerves calm now they were away from the prying eyes of others.  
‘Julie, Carrie never mentioned much she thought you might like to do that’  
‘Erm…Okay. What do you need to know?’  
‘Have you done a test at home’  
‘It said I was between four and five weeks’  
‘Okay so we’ll arrange a scan in the next week or two to check on the baby, do you have a date of your last period?’  
‘Around the 10th March, it was the last game before the end of the season’  
‘Right so that should put your due date at around the 16th December’  
‘A Christmas baby’  
Carrie’s voice soft next to her as she moved her fingers in a pattern on the back of Julie’s hand. The young woman answering a few simple questions for the doctor as she took notes, letting Carrie interject with anything she felt necessary.  
‘Have you suffered any morning sickness or nausea?’  
‘She’s not stopped being sick for about a month’  
Rolling her eyes Julie turned to look at the doctor, Feeling the nausea creep over her body. Dr Montgomery handing her a small dish as Julie coughed up the bile and vomit. Carrie rubbing her back lightly as Dr Montgomery kept making notes, Julie dropping the bowl into the clinical waste she sipped lightly at her water.  
‘Julie are you struggling to keep food down?’  
‘Yeah and liquids too’  
‘It sounds like hyperemesis gravidarum or severe morning sickness, if it gets any worse we may have to give you fluids through an IV, we’ll try some anti-sickness drugs first but if it doesn’t get any better in the next week or so you need to make a phone appointment with me and it might be admitting you to the hospital.’  
‘Okay, what if the medicine means I still can’t keep food down?’  
‘Then we’ll definitely have to look at the hospital, see how you get on for a few days but Carrie has my number if it gets worse suddenly early in the morning or late at night.’  
Getting the medication Julie booked her next appointment two weeks later her and Carrie headed for the school, knowing she would have to tell the school that day she pressed the call button on her dad’s number, hearing it ring a few times as his voice sounded through her speaker.  
‘Mija, how’d the appointment go?’  
‘Good, I have my due date’  
‘When am I getting my grandbaby?’  
‘Around 16th December’  
‘A Christmas grandbaby’  
‘Yeah’  
‘You okay sweetheart?’  
‘Dr M says if the morning sickness gets worse, I’ll need to go into hospital to be monitored’  
‘Well it’s not great but what can we do, if Dr Montgomery thinks that’s what’s best then that’s what we’ll do.’  
‘We’re headed to school is it okay if I speak to my head of year about it all and see what needs to be done?’  
‘Do you want to go on your own or should I arrange a meeting?’  
‘I’m gonna go and ask for a meeting with her, I’ll explain and then hopefully we can come up with a plan.’  
‘Are you gonna take one of the gang with you?’  
‘I’m not sure’  
‘She’s taking me Mr M’  
‘Apparently I’m taking Carrie’  
‘That’s good, if you don’t feel well enough you and Carrie can come and curl up back here, everyone’s out till late I have to take Carlos to a game.’  
‘Is Reg going?’  
‘I thought he’d be watching you like a hawk but I’ll text him and check, he’s in a free period why don’t you call him with the news.’  
‘Okay papi, love you’  
‘Love you too Mija’s.’  
Hanging up the phone Julie looked at her best friend.  
‘I can go to Miss Carol on my own you know’  
‘With the way our little bundle is going I disagree and I wanna be there, someone has to be to support you. Last chance like Ray said we can go back and sleep till they get home.’  
‘I really would love to do that, but the school need to know and I’m not sure they’ll have me there dashing in and out of classes anyway.’  
Nodding Carrie pulled into a space next to Reggie’s truck, stepping out of Carrie’s car Julie took a deep breath as another wave swept over her, letting her eyes flicker closed she reached a hand to steady herself against the car as the world spun, digging for her water bottle Julie took a few sips, the dizziness easing slightly. Carrie watching worriedly by her side.  
‘Jules I think we should talk to school and then go rest, you haven’t even started the meds properly yet.’  
‘I’m good Car, just a little lightheaded.’  
Getting into the building Julie couldn’t help but feel like everyone was watching her, finding Flynn nervously chewing on her thumbnail.  
‘Jules, Car. Hey what’s up? How did it go?’  
‘Flynn what’s going on?’  
‘Kayla she overheard how worried we were about you Jules and she told everyone.’  
‘Right okay, we can deal with this. Where are the guys?’  
‘Ermm going to find Kayla and threaten her I think.’  
‘WHAT.’  
Going to move quickly until the world spun in a giant circle. Carrie catching her before she could hit the floor.  
‘Julie, you need to rest. Get back to the car now. I’m not asking you aren’t well enough for school.’  
‘I need to find the…’  
‘There she is, Julie Molina Los Feliz slut who’s pregnant. Who wants to bet on who the daddy is’  
Kayla’s loud obnoxious voice had Julie leaning heavier into Carrie as Flynn straightened her spine. The sudden shouts of her brother startled Julie who almost collapsed to the floor, Carrie steadying her with an arm around her waist as Alex appeared at her side.  
‘Hey, what did the doctor say?’  
‘Might need to go into the hospital if I don’t…’  
‘Jules?’  
‘I don’t feel so good…’  
Hurrying Julie to the nearest toilet as she felt her stomach drop. Vomiting her guts up as Alex held her curls back, rubbing soft circles in her back as Carrie’s voice carried through the bathroom.  
‘Jules? Lex?’  
‘Last cubicle Car’  
Unlocking the door for her Carrie slipped inside the stall, leaning against the door she watched with a worried expression.  
‘What did the doc say Car?’  
‘If she can’t keep anything down, the meds don’t work then the next step is the hospital for monitoring and possibly IV treatment.’  
‘Right well we have to go and find Miss Carol, she’ll know by now and I kinda think Reggie punched someone.’  
‘Oh god’  
Julie’s voice interrupting the conversation as she ushered the two from the stall, splashing cold water over her face Julie looked in the mirror, her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes didn’t suit the normally cheerful young woman. Stepping from the bathrooms Luke, Flynn and Reggie stood opposite the door, the latter moving forward to hug his sister as she examined his black eye and split knuckles.  
‘Reg…’  
‘Reginald and Julie Molina, Carrie-May Wilson, Lucas Patterson, Alexander Roberts and Flynn Jones to the principal’s office.’  
The speakers echoing loudly through the halls as the six headed for the double doors at the end of the corridor, Ray sat in one seat, with the Patterson’s on his left and Alex’s mother on his right. Miss Carol leaning against the head’s desk as Principal Lessa ushered the students inside.  
‘I’m not sure we’re all aware of the situation but there’s been a rumour regarding Julie and Luke, Julie I know you and Carrie-May have been at the doctors this morning and we have no issues with that but the rumour is an issue.’  
‘I’ve heard it and I was on my way to speak to Miss Carol privately about the situation before I fell ill again.’  
‘Perhaps we should discuss this privately, Lessa ushering Alex and his mother out the door with the assurance she was just being notified and Alex wasn’t in trouble, Flynn squeezing her hand before following them into the corridor. Ray watching with a confused expression as Luke’s parents didn’t move and neither did he.  
‘Principle Lessa I don’t understand why Luke and The Patterson’s are still here’  
‘Are you aware…’  
‘I’m aware of my daughter’s situation yes thank you I’m also aware of Luke’s lack of involvement in said situation.’  
‘But…’  
‘I’d prefer to let Julie tell Emily and Mitch in her own time and not right now, so please can Luke and his parents go. I’m not sure Julie feels up to…’  
‘Everyone here knows Emily and Mitch might as well too.’  
Emily reaching for Julie’s hand and rubbing soft circles into it.  
‘Julie sweetheart, you’re family what’s going on.’  
‘I’m pregnant’  
‘It’s not the end of the world sweetheart is Luke?’  
‘No. No I…I was attacked.’  
Principle Lessa and Miss Carol’s faces dropping as they took in the student, Ray huffing out a deep breath. Emily was the first to break the tension, Julie had silent tears streaming her face as Luke held onto her hand tightly, tapping a guitar rhythm against her thigh as Emily moved to kneel in front of the girl, her fingers moving to wipe the tears from the girls cheeks, sobs heaving her chest Julie turned a sharp shade of pale, Emily and Carrie noticing as Emily handed the girl the plastic waste basket, Luke catching her hair as she vomited again. Principle Lessa couldn’t help but sigh.  
‘Mr Molina, Reggie punched a fellow student so I have no choice but to exclude him for the next two days however your daughter, Mr Patterson and their friends clearly need a day so I’ll grant them the next two off with Reginald and then we should arrange a meeting to discuss Julie staying with us and her education.’  
Nodding Ray and Mitch shook hands with the principle and Julie’s head of year smiled softly as the girl was guided from the office and back to Carrie’s car. They’d picked up Flynn and Alex who’d told his mother everything and she wasn’t thrilled about Julie but he hadn’t mentioned the full details unsure if Julie would want her knowing. Climbing into his car Ray told the group he’d meet the at home, Flynn and Alex hopping into Reggie’s truck, Luke pulling Julie to Carrie’s car and settling in the back with her as the nausea waved through her despite the medication only an hour ago. Carrie’s phone ringing through the car Julie blinked as she felt another wave of light-headedness.  
‘Dr Montgomery’  
‘Dr M it’s Carrie’  
‘Carrie is everything okay?’  
‘Julie can’t keep anything down the medication will have probably been thrown up by now she’s been sick 4 times since we left you.’  
‘Right is Julie listening?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Julie I know it’s not good but we need to get you into the hospital for a few days to be monitored, have you been to the bathroom regularly? Had any dizzy or light-headedness or been really thirsty?’  
‘I don’t think I’ve been all day and I’ve had all of those’  
‘Now I don’t want anyone to panic but you need to go straight to the hospital okay, it sounds like dehydration Julie and we need to put you on hospital bedrest for a few days, maybe even do an early scan to check everything’s okay, you’re five weeks are you?’  
‘Four and a half I’ll be five in a few days’  
‘Carrie drive to the hospital and tell them Julie’s pregnant and dehydrated I’m going to call one of the midwives at the hospital and let them know to expect you.’  
‘Thanks Dr M.’  
‘Julie I’ll pop up to the hospital in a few hours when they’ve gotten you settled and started monitoring you.’  
‘Thank you’  
Hanging up the phone Carrie glanced at Julie in the mirror, smiling softly as Luke grabbed his phone, linking his fingers with Julie’s he let her head rest gently against his chest.  
‘Jules I’m gonna call Reg and tell him what’s happening, Flynn and Alex can get you some things tell Ray and Carlos then meet us there.’  
Nodding she let her eyes fall closed, missing the look Carrie and Luke shared.  
‘Hey Reg, don’t panic and don’t worry the other two but we’re on the way to the hospital, Julie’s midwife says she and the baby need monitored so she wants Julie on hospital bedrest and to do an early scan. I need you guys to go back to the Molina’s grab Jules some clothes and let Ray and Carlos know.’  
‘What about Emily and Mitch?’  
‘I’ll see if Jules wants mum or not before I call.’  
‘Your mum will wanna know Luke.’  
‘See you guys soon, she’s gonna be fine, they both are’  
Hanging up his phone Luke wished he had Reggie’s belief but if there were bad signs this was one. Reaching to gently tap Julie she blinked up at him.  
‘Hey Jules do you want mum to meet us there too?’  
‘Don’t bother Emily, let her know I’m okay before dad does and she’s panicking and rushing around.'   
Pulling up to the hospital she didn’t bother to argue when Carrie returned to the car with a wheelchair, resting her hand on her stomach she just hoped her and her little one were going to be okay.


	6. Hospital Scans And Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie arrives at the hospital and after getting settled on the ward everyone arrives, Luke calls his mum to let her know what's going on and she tells him a truth he hadn't thought about. With Luke by her side Julie gets her first scan but gets some shocking news. Is everything okay with her and the baby? Will Luke confess his feelings to Julie and slowly begin to build a relationship with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, here's chapter 6 too to make up for being gone for what feels like forever, I'm hoping to update at the latest Tuesday cause that's my day off, this may not be 100% accurate I'm using facts from the internet and others stories I'm not a medical professional. Hope you all enjoy and as always leave any comments you'd like to.  
> Love you all x

Arriving at the front desk a brunette receptionist smiled lightly at Luke, Julie and Carrie, noticing the brunette in the wheelchair’s state she couldn’t help want to push her to the top of the list.  
‘Hey hun, can I get a name?’  
‘Julie Molina, my midwife sent me she thinks I’m dehydrated.’  
‘I’ve got you ready to go to the ward, if you follow the signs to maternity they should be able to help.’  
‘Thank you’  
Moving towards the lifts Julie couldn’t help close her eyes, the world was spinning so much it was making concentrating very hard right now, feeling Luke press a kiss to the top of her head as they arrived at maternity. A friendly blonde doctor smiling lightly at Julie.  
‘Julie Molina?’  
‘It is’  
‘I’m sorry and you are?’  
‘Luke Patterson her best…partner and Carrie Wilson her adopted sister.’  
Directing them to an empty room they asked Julie to change into a gown while they examined her, Carrie helping Julie tie the strings the young woman happy to be lying down anxiously reached out for Luke’s hand, letting him tap a soft beat to let her know he was there. She couldn’t help flinching when the needles went near her, the nurse smiling apologetically as Carrie leaned to whisper to the doctor.  
‘She lost her mother to cancer she isn’t the biggest fan of hospital or doctors sometimes and she’s terrified of needles and drips.’  
‘She’s going to need an IV in her arm to get the fluids back up she’s severely dehydrated due to the HG and we may need to try steroids and her medication through a drip.’  
Nodding Carrie lowered her voice even smaller.  
‘I just ask that your staff are patient I assume you’ve read the details of the conception.’  
‘Miss Wilson, I assure you my team will be as dedicated to Julie’s care as we can be. Does she struggle with unfamiliar male characters?’  
‘Ever since yes, it’s different with her family and Luke they’ve known each other for nearly all of their lives but she jumps when someone’s voice gets too loud or something loud goes off.’  
‘I understand Miss Wilson thank you for the information.’  
Nodding Carrie moved back to be closer to Julie, the IV in her hand as Luke held the other, Carrie spoke softly to Julie as her phone buzzed.  
‘Jules, I’m gonna go get the others from the waiting room and I’ll be back okay, don’t go anywhere or do anything daft while I’m gone’  
‘See you soon Car, love you’  
‘Love you too.’  
Slipping from the room the duo watched Carrie unlock her phone and heard her soft voice drift away as she spoke to Alex, Reaching for his own Luke tapped his mother’s contact and pressed the ring button, picking up after a single ring uke sighed lightly into the phone.  
‘Mum?’  
‘Luke sweetheart is everything okay?’  
‘Kind of’  
‘What’s going on baby?’  
‘Julie’s with me in the hospital.’  
‘Oh God, I’m on my way right now give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be there, what’s happened?’  
‘Mum just listen a second and then I’ll put her on the phone.’  
Hearing his mother take a breath Luke smiled lightly at Julie.  
‘Jules midwife was worried she thinks it’s dehydration because of all the morning sickness, she’s on a drip and they said they’re coming to do a scan in a little while so we don’t have long but why don’t you talk to Jules and see how she’s doing yourself.’  
‘You’re lucky to have each other baby’  
‘I know’  
Handing his phone over to Julie who rested it against her shoulder she spoke softly.  
‘Hey Emily,’  
‘Darling are you okay? I can be up there in fifteen minutes’  
‘We’re just waiting to check on my little Estrella and I’m less fizzy so the fluids must be working and so must the drugs.’  
‘I’ll wait until they’ve done the scan get my boy to text me and Ill pop up just so I can check with my own two eyes.’  
‘I’m always happy to see you Emily, any chance you can get me some ginger ale the medication helping but ginger ale is meant to do really well.’  
‘Of course, sweetheart tell Luke to send a little list do you need any clothes or anything?’  
‘I think Flynn and Alex got those for me see you soon Emily.’  
‘You too sweetheart look after you and that little one, can I have a picture?’  
‘All of the family are getting one, that includes you and Mitch’  
Hanging up and handing Luke his phone, she smiled softly at him  
‘Em wants a scan picture’  
‘Sounds like mum’  
‘Luke why tell them you’re my partner?’  
‘I hoped it would get me on the ward?’  
‘I’ve always had a crush on you I guess I just thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.’  
Their conversation halted when a redhaired doctor knocked lightly on the door.  
‘Dr M’  
‘Julie how are you doing?’  
‘Still dizzy a little but getting better, this is Luke he’s my best friend’  
‘Nice to meet you, Julie they’ve asked me to do a scan for you is that okay?’  
‘Yeah, can Luke stay while I have it please?’  
‘Of course. We can wait if people are coming up?’  
‘There’ll be a lot of them I want this moment for just us’  
Nodding Luke took hold of her hand, squeezing lightly.  
‘I’ll warn you the gel is cold.’  
Flinching slightly at the temperature, the doctor moved the wand around Julie’s stomach, pausing when she found what she was looking for.  
‘Julie I believe we have a reason for the severe sickness and dehydration, it appears to be twins.’  
‘I’m sorry Dr M, I thought you just told me I was carrying twins’  
‘Julie I did, there’s two embryo’s there.’  
Looking at Luke who was just as gobsmacked as they heard the heartbeat, Luke leaning up slightly to wipe the tears from her cheeks, those were her babies, after measuring the size of the bump and checking Julie over Dr Montgomery gave the woman time to digest the news.  
‘Luke I’m having twins, you’re gonna make such an amazing mum Jules.’  
Hearing the squeak of her dad’s shoes she came face to face with all of her family, Alex the first to notice the tear tracks as he approached slowly.  
‘Jules?’  
Dr Montgomery arriving with a collection of scan photos she passed them to Julie.  
‘Congratulations again, I’ll check on you soon’  
‘Thank you’  
Handing everyone a photo Alex was the first to see the two little blobs on his picture  
‘Really Jules?’  
‘Yeah, it’s twins’  
Everyone breaking into grins as they all hugged her, Reggie hopping onto her bed as Alex leaned on Luke’s chair, Carrie and Flynn perched on the end of her bed at her feet.  
‘Can we talk baby names?’  
‘Carlos lets let Jules get better first Mijo’  
‘It’s okay papi I wanted to ask you something’  
‘What’s the matter mi chiquilla?’  
‘Did mom get really bad sickness with me and Carlos.’  
‘She was luckier the second time but with you Mija she was where you are right now for days, complained she was so bored when I visited.’  
Laughing lightly Julie reached out a hand to her dad. Feeling strong enough to stand Julie slowly made her way to her bag and to the bathroom.  
‘Car? Fly? Care to help I’ve got so many wires’  
Both standing up and following her into the bathroom, hearing light giggles Luke let a soft smile spread across his face, Julie was having twins. Reggie and Alex sharing an exasperated knowing look with soft smiles Reggie glanced at the picture of his nieces or nephews. Hearing Julie shuffle back now dressed in her Disney princess pj pants and a plain white-shirt of Luke’s she climbed back onto her bed, reaching an arm to her little brother who was silently chewing on his nails, getting Luke to lift him onto her bed she let him lean his head against her chest, ignoring the flare of pain on her breasts she hummed gently to him as the tension drained from his frame, Luke humming along as he tapped random beats on her hand.   
A light knock had Julie smiling when she knew who it would be, he’d forgotten to text Emily so she’d waited a while before heading to the hospital, handing Julie a bottle of ginger ale and a packet of crackers, Julie handed her a scan photo.  
‘Twins sweetheart, you’ll love it. Twice the trouble but double the love.’  
‘Another double trouble Jules’  
Rolling her eyes at Flynn’s comment.  
‘You and Carrie were always double trouble thank you, I walked behind you cleaning up’  
Kicking at both girls on the end of her hospital bed. Giggling lightly she felt Luke let go of her hand, pressing a kiss to her curls he looked down at her.  
‘Just need to speak to mum we’ll be back soon’  
Getting sucked into Reggie’s story about the fight at school, rolling her eyes as Alex nodded when Reggie mentioned the dude who’d tried to call Julie bad names, not saying it in front of Carlos made Jule feel a lot better, she knew what they’d be saying and she didn’t need to hear it from anyone else.  
Down the corridor Luke walked with his hand sin his pockets, his mother’s arm locked through his as they got to a small waiting room.  
‘Have you told her?’  
‘Told her what mum?’  
‘That you love her Lucas’  
‘Mother’  
‘Lucas’  
‘She was attacked by Carrie’s dad, and is now pregnant with twins apparently I really don’t think telling her oh by the way Jules I’m totally in love with you and those babies and want to raise them with you is something I should say.’  
‘Not right now Luke but soon, because darling not only would she love to have you by her side you’d both make amazing parents together even if you’re only teenagers.’  
‘Where’s the I’m only ruining my life speech and banning me from seeing her.’  
‘Cause sweetheart Julie didn’t accidently or on purpose let this happen and she’s an amazing girl, more importantly you both love each other. I’m not going to stand in the way of that. Two grandbabies your fathers going to faint.’  
Smiling Luke reached out for his mother, drawing her into a hug  
‘You sure I’ll make a good dad?’  
‘Baby boy you are so caring and loving you’ll be one of the best.’  
Drying the tears pooling in his eyes Emily pulled her son up on his feet, locking her arm into his as they started back towards Julie’s room.   
Julie was slowly starting to drift when Luke reappeared at her side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, a nurse popping her head around the door with a gentle grin.  
‘Sorry everyone, I’m gonna need you to head home unless one of you would like to stay with my lovely patient here.’  
Smiling at the bouncy nurse she shook her head lightly.  
‘Go get a decent sleep I can see you all tomorrow.’  
‘Mija someone should stay just in case’  
Luke hadn’t moved from his chair, making the nurses grin slightly wider.  
‘Dad I assume, I think we have a winner, I’ll grab you a blanket and pillow doll’  
Disappearing as Julie gave everyone hugs, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s cheek and Carlos’ head. Her father bending down to give her hug she ran her thumb over the worry lines.  
‘Don’t panic papi our little Estrella’s are gonna be fighters just like me and their uncles.’  
The nurse leaving the blankets as the lights on the ward were dimmed. Turning on her side Julie reached for Luke’s hand, letting him brush a kiss over it.  
‘Luke?’  
‘Jules?’  
‘About earlier?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘What was it?’  
‘Me being an idiot and telling everyone but the girl I love how much I care’  
‘Even after’  
‘Julie no matter what you are the strongest person I know, I want to help you raise these babies, I want to be there for everything and for you, what do you say we take it slow? You are the one in control here Jules.’  
Leaning forward she rested her head against his.  
‘I didn’t think you’d still love me after all of this.’  
‘I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.’  
Pulling him lightly so he’d lie on the bed with her she gently rested her head against his chest, his slow heartbeat calming the fluttering of her own as he wrapped an arm slowly around her, making sure she was comfortable Luke let his eyes drift closed once he heard her light rhythmic breathing.  
They were all okay and things just gotten a lot better.


	7. Days In Hospital And Good News At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's still in hospital and Luke's close by when she gets the good news from the doctor. Everyone spends the day in the hospital by Julie's side as she recovers, the group planning a surprise for when she leaves. While Luke sings a song from his heart to Julie, fluff ensures with lots of tears and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, here's chapter seven for you all with plenty of emotions and fluff too. As always I hope you enjoy the story progression. Comment any new ideas you'd like added to the next few chapters or at any point in the story.  
> Love you all x

Waking up the next morning she could feel the familiar heavy weight of Luke, her head leaning against his chest with one hand pressed lightly against her stomach the other wrapped tightly around her. Squeezing her lightly as the sun streamed through the hospital blinds, the pressure on her bladder made her shift slightly from his embrace, his octopus like arms and legs clinging as she whispered.  
‘Luke? Let go I really need to get up.’  
‘No Jules too early more snuggles’  
Trying to ignore the pressure on her bladder she pressed a soft kiss to his hairline.  
‘Ewww, gross Jules’  
Hearing another voice Julie blinked against the harsh light of the morning, Reggie and Alex stood at the end of her bed.  
‘Alex thank god our kids are breaking my bladder get him off me.’  
‘Luke dude get off my sister and my nieces so she can go change, you both stink.’  
Reggie’s teasing had Luke stirring enough for Julie to slip from his embrace.  
‘Juuuules.’  
Grabbing her IV she moved towards the bathroom.  
‘Our kids are breaking my bladder, you can have snuggles when I’m in my own pjs and I’ve peed.’  
Alex’s eyebrow in his hairline as he turned to his best friends, Reggie having climbed on the bed next to Luke, the singer clinging to their best friend like he was a teddy bear.  
‘Luke? What the fuck happened here last night?’  
‘Mmm Alex shush sleeping.’  
Kicking at Luke’s leg Alex rolled his eyes when the cuddling duo ignored him, tapping on his phone until Julie slipped from the bathroom in her mickey pjs. Collapsing into a chair with a deep sigh, Alex pulling her chair closer so she could throw her legs into his lap, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her knee.  
‘Jules? Our kids? What happened here after we left?’  
‘It’s kind of a long story…’  
‘I’m listening.’  
‘Guys? We’re going for a bit of fresh air outside; we’ll be back soon won’t we Alex’  
‘Yeah, wont be too long, we’ll stop in at the café and grab something to eat.’  
‘Look after them’  
Both say in sync, barely lifting their heads even if Julie scoffed loudly in protest.  
‘Excuse you two, I’m pregnant not injured, it’s not a disease.’  
‘They’re trying to be sweet in a shit way.’  
Grabbing a wheelchair from the hall Alex attached her IV bag to the chair, waving to the two still passed out in Julie’s hospital bed. Smiling at the nurse who checked on her this morning, Julie let Alex wheel her to the door.  
‘Its okay if I take her for a little bit of fresh air isn’t it?’  
‘You’ve managed to attach her IV bag to her wheelchair correctly I’d say you’re fine just not too long the doctor will do rounds in a few hours.’  
‘Thank you, Sally-Anne,’  
The nurse smiling softly at Julie and Alex as they left the ward, taking the lift down to the ground floor and walking for a few minutes until they got to the grassy park next to the hospital doors, stopping at a bench Alex gestured to his best friend.  
‘Well…’  
‘What Alex I needed a bit of fresh air; the smell of hand sanitiser was burning my nose.’  
Laughing lightly, she caved pretty quickly.  
‘He told me he loved me last night, said he wanted to be there through everything and that even after everything he couldn’t stop loving me, we’re taking it slow but yeah. I think it’s our babies now not just my babies.’  
‘It’s about time that idiot got his shit together.’  
Another voice interrupted the friend’s conversation as Flynn and Carrie appeared over her shoulders, both sporting wide grins and a small bag that for once since Julie got pregnant smelt heavenly.  
‘What’s in the bag Car? It smells like amazing and I’m actually hungry’  
All three staring Carrie handed Julie a breakfast sandwich, watching the young woman eat happily they couldn’t help grin, dropping onto the bench between Alex and Julie Carrie simply raised her eyebrow as Flynn handed Julie a napkin.  
‘So, our kids now Jules?’  
The soft teasing was almost hesitant until she saw the colour flooding Julie’s cheeks.  
‘Yeah, I think, he told me he wants to be there for all three of us so I’m hoping that means they’re ours, I thought after…’  
‘Jules we’ll have to talk about it, so long as you aren’t gonna do anymore fainting on us.’  
Giggling lightly, she gestured between Alex and her IV bag.  
‘I’m good anyway Sally-Anne seems to think Alex knows what he’s doing enough to let me loose with him so long as I’m back for doctors’ rounds.’  
Feeling a shiver creep through her body, Alex rolling his eyes as he grabbed the handles of her wheelchair,  
‘Back up to the room and hopefully you can have your bed back, you are meant to be on bed rest and that doesn’t include Reggie and Luke stealing it to cuddle, they have beds in their own houses and the studio for that.’  
His exasperation made the others giggle and as they walked back to her room, he couldn’t help laughing along with them. Seeing Reggie and Luke still passed out in her bed Julie stole her dressing gown from her bag, wrapping it around herself she took refuge in her chair.  
‘Alllex? Will you play with my hair please’?  
Rolling his eyes, he flopped into the other chair, letting her lean her legs on the bed he sat in the chair behind her, hearing a sharp crack he looked to Carrie and Flynn Flopped on the foot of the bed. Carrie practically lying on Reggie’s legs. Seeing Julie point her toes with a sigh of relief. The noise waking Reggie who elbowed Luke in the ribs.  
‘Good morning sleeping beauties, is someone going to get out of Jules bed so she can grow two humans in a semi-comfy place.’  
Reggie dragged himself up with Carrie’s help, moving when Julie stood up, sliding back into bed Alex relaxed into his chair, letting Flynn perch on the arm he wrapped an arm around her so she didn’t fall, grinning at him the two fist bumped, watching Luke simply roll over and hug Julie to his chest, feeling her relax back against him he dropped a hand on her stomach.  
‘How’s everyone this morning?’  
‘Good, we’ve had an amazing breakfast thanks to aunt Carrie and don’t feel sick at all.’  
‘That’s amazing Jules but let’s see what the consultant says and hopefully it shouldn’t be too much longer.’  
‘Where’s Carlos and dad?’  
‘Dad has a late shoot, Carlos is at school so me and Carrie are gonna swing by and get him bring him here till Dad comes to get him, and to hover over you three.’  
Nodding Julie couldn’t help the wave of tiredness, letting out a loud yawn she snuggled into Luke, ignoring the others giggling as she started to drift off to sleep. Feeling like only a few minutes later she felt a soft hand on her arm, gently shaking with another voice calling her name.  
‘Jules? It’s Carrie you need to wake up, the doc’s here to see you’  
Blinking Julie roused slightly from her sleep, her hand connecting with Luke’s arm she dropped her forehead down with a gentle thump.  
‘I’m sleepy’  
‘I know baby but the doctor needs to check on you all’  
The doctor herself moving slowly into the room,  
‘Julie, I know you must be tired but just a few tests and we might be able to tell you when you can go home, although it’ll be bed rest at home for at least a few days I’m afraid.’  
‘No offense doc but I do prefer home comforts and no needles stuck in my arm.’  
‘None taken now lets get a look at you three.’  
Letting the doctor check her blood pressure and pulse, Julie couldn’t help sigh until the friendly nurse Sally-Anne appeared with her box and a needle.  
‘Blood work?’  
‘I’m afraid so Julie’  
Sticking her arm out she let the nurse examine her arm to find a good vein, reaching her other hand for Carrie’s, Alex tapping a beat on her knee as Carrie let Julie dig her rings into the palm of her hand. Releasing as she felt the needle go in Julie couldn’t help lean back into her pillows as a lightheaded feeling took over her body.  
‘Julie can you still hear me?’  
Nodding lightly she felt Alex move to sit behind her, catching her as she fell back into him.  
‘This happens with needles sometimes.’  
Flynn’s voice and feeling her bracelets had Julie slowly blinking, resting an elbow on Alex’s knee as she pushed herself up.  
‘I nearly faint from the needle again?’  
‘Is it a phobia Julie or is it the feeling?’  
‘I think it’s a mix of both to be honest, certain areas make it worse.’  
Nodding the nurse handed her the small pot and she disappeared into the bathroom, handing the nurse standing outside her bathroom door the small pot she crawled back into bed, letting the doctor examine her stomach for any other issues Julie was left to rest peacefully, sinking back into her covers she grabbed the ginger ale and took a long sip. Letting herself fall back to rest against Luke’s chest she ignored the slight dizziness ebbing at her vison.  
Distracted when her brother handed her a group of papers stapled together like a book, the Molina’s best baby names.  
‘Is this that thing mum made when she was pregnant with Carlos?’  
‘Yup, made me promise you’d look when you got pregnant.’  
Rolling her eyes Julie ignored the tears reading her mum’s little message to them all.  
‘Mija, these are your names to look through and choose from when you have your first child, DO NOT let your brothers name any children yours or their own after any movie or TV show. I know your hermano’s and they would. Ray, mi amor, Julianna might get some of the problems I did, don’t let her brush off any aches or pains just in case.  
Julie, baby, you’ll make an amazing mum, no matter what I’m always looking down. You could never let me down.  
Mami’  
She couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings erupting from her chest as she leaned into Luke, hiding her face in his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing kisses to her hair, Reggie shedding tears himself as Carrie looped an arm through his, pulling him to the other side of the room, wrapping him in a hug she stood on her tiptoes her arms around his shoulders as his wrapped around her hips, their foreheads touching.  
‘She’ll be fine Reg, mums are supposed to do this with their daughters and it definitely isn’t supposed to happen the way everything went for Jules, I was terrified she was losing the baby yesterday and now there’s two and we’re all gonna be there for all of them. Pull it together sweetheart she needs you.’  
‘How are you the most amazing at doing that?’  
‘What?’  
‘Talking me from the edge, all of us’  
‘Plenty of practice in our friendship group. Reg we’ll talk when we pick up Carlos okay’  
Nodding he pressed their lips together and took a deep breath, moving back towards the group Alex and Flynn’s eyes were shining with tears and Julie was looking towards him and Carrie, immediately reaching for the comfort of her big brother.  
‘Reg…’  
‘Jul, its okay cause you have all of us and she’s watching. Just don’t tell Carlos she thought he’d name his nieces or nephews after TV characters otherwise that’ll be all of his suggestions.’  
Getting a small laugh from his sister Reggie picked the book back up, settling back against his sisters pillows she tucked herself under his arm and held onto Luke’s hand, her feet stretched off the bed to touch Alex’s knee. Moving so he sat on the edge of the bed, Carrie and Flynn flocked the boy’s sides. Opening the book Reggie glanced at the names in alphabetical order.  
‘Abby?’  
‘No, too common’  
‘Ansel?’  
‘NO way’  
‘Amelia?’  
‘Common’  
‘Arlo?’  
Glancing to Luke he shot Julie a warm smile.  
‘Maybe’  
Carrie pulling out her phone to type any out onto their maybe or definitely lists. Continuing through the book they got to one that made Julie think.  
‘Dahlia’  
Not even sparing her Luke a glance she spoke up.  
‘Definitely’  
Reggie couldn’t help chuckling as he watched Luke just shake his head, smiling lightly he moved to the next name his mother had written down, a red line underneath, prodding Julie gently in the ribs as she giggled, dropping her head onto his arm she noticed the red line under a particular name. Without even thinking about it the both of them spoke.  
‘Carlos’ other name choice’  
Bursting into a fit of laughter the pair turned the book to Luke who looked on thinking for a minute.  
‘Elijah or Eli. I like it Jules’  
‘Add it to the definitely list I got Dahlia’  
‘That’s different its sentimental’  
‘Okay what’s a name in your family that’s sentimental Lu?’  
‘Rory.’  
‘Why Rory?’  
‘It’s on mami’s list, Jules.’  
‘Add it to the definitely.’  
‘Why Rory, Luke?’  
Alex’s question instantly reminded her as she turned to face him, seeing a small frown on his face.  
‘Do you guys remember Grandad Patterson?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Grandad Patterson was the best, always had advice about everything. Even told Alex if any lad broke his heart they’d never be found.’  
‘He was Rory-Maxwell Patterson’  
‘Oh Yeah, he hated it when Alex used to call him Sir,’  
Reggie’s comment made the group burst into laughter, Alex pouting as Julie took pity on him, kicking his knee, she released Luke’s hand and opened an arm for a hug. Letting him fall onto her legs, one hand tangled in hers and his other on her stomach. Continuing through the list they all laughed and joked at some of the more outlandish names, Julie’s parents had thought about.  
‘Who’d name their child Viggo?’  
The distaste in Carrie’s voice, made Julie splutter out a laugh, Alex joining in as they moved to the last few names. Glancing down at her phone Carrie smacked Reggie in the leg and moved to stand up.  
‘Come on Reg, Carlos won’t be pleased if you aren’t there to pick him up you promised.’  
Holding out a hand to Carrie who rolled her eyes fondly and dragged him to his feet, Alex moving to lie in his spot with a smirk, dropping his arm around Julie, his hand in Luke’s hair gently scratching his scalp.  
‘Just keeping it warm Reg.’  
‘Like fuck you all just wanna cuddle without me’  
Flynn dropping her head against Julie’s hip she let out a sigh.  
‘Totally Reg, but you need to go get Carlito or dad will pitch a fit and you two definitely need to talk’  
Intentionally dropping her voice so Carrie couldn’t hear her.  
‘Don’t know what you’re talking about Jules’  
‘Liar liar’  
Rolling his eyes he bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
‘No doing anything stupid while we’re gone you three hear me?’  
‘We’ve got you Reg’  
Luke’s sarcastic reply had Reggie rolling his eyes and throwing an arm around Carrie’s shoulder, ignoring Julie’s smug grin she led the way out of the hospital. Alex and Flynn knew the couple needed some alone time and not long after Reggie and Carrie disappeared, the duo muttering about going to the café for food. Luke smiling softly as he grabbed his guitar from het corner of her room, turns out his mum had brought it last night and he didn’t have a clue until he saw it while Julie was sobbing into his chest. Strumming to a song they both knew well Julie shifted to sit back against her pillows.  
‘When I was young,  
I don't know, probably just about sixteen,  
All that I wanted  
Was a real big house and more money than anyone could need.  
Now I'm all grown up,  
I know I'm broke, but I don't need to spend a dime.  
Since I met you, all I need is your time.  
I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you,  
So that's all that I'm gonna do.  
Julie’s face into a soft smile, gentle tears sliding down as she took over the next verse, this was always their song. No matter what happened, they’d always get together and sing a verse each, then ending in a powerful mix of their voices.  
When you look at me,  
I don't know what it is you see.  
And nobody's perfect,  
But you tell me I am, and damn, I love it.  
I used to think that love was complicated.  
But since I met you, it's all so easy.  
I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you.  
Their voices melding together as she rested a hand against her stomach, his moving to hover over hers before she linked their fingers together, joined hands resting against her stomach.  
If the storm is coming,  
I won't worry.  
It could take everything that's mine.  
All I need is time...  
So I could just love you,  
I just wanna love you,  
And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want.  
I just wanna love you,  
So that's all that I'm gonna do.  
That's all that I'm gonna do.  
I just wanna love you.’  
Letting Luke dry her tears his guitar leaning against the chair as the pair enjoyed the quiet silence of being together before the family dropped back in.


	8. Returning from the hospital and settling back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie is finally released from the hospital with orders she doesn't like, but will she stick to them and what will happen when she finds out she'll be alone for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers, its been a crazy time, with working so much and doing training here's a slightly shorter chapter but I promise nine will be a lot longer. Hope you're all safe and doing okay as you can.  
> Love you all and enjoy! xx

With the news from the doctor that night Julie could go home as soon as her father or brother got there so she could sign out and finally go home, Luke texting his mother as Julie updated the others.  
To Mother Emily   
Hey mum, Jules is getting discharged with rest and fluids for the next few days. Waiting on Ray or Reg for pickup. X  
From Mother Emily  
That’s great news sweetheart, we’ll come by tomorrow and check on her while you guys aren’t there x  
To Mother Emily  
Aren’t there? I’m gonna be there mum.  
From Mother Emily  
Principal called, wants you all back including Reggie tomorrow. All except Julie. Her dad called and explained x  
Huffing a breath, he pocketed his phone, he was hoping they’d all go back together on Monday and Julie could come back Tuesday but it looked like Lessa had given up being nice.  
‘Luke? Everything good?’  
‘We’ve all gotta go back to school tomorrow’  
‘I’m guessing dad got me out of going for a few days’  
‘So, mum said’  
‘I wish I was going too’  
‘Bedrest remember Miss Molina, you and those lovely babies of yours need to rest.’  
Another voice interrupting the couple’s discussion, looking up at the nurse on an early morning shift, Julie plastered a fake smile to her face.  
‘I will, how long am I looking at bedrest for?’  
‘At least Monday and starting back with half a day on Tuesday. Then full days after that if you’ve improved.’  
Sighing Julie nodded as the nurse handed her the forms to sign before she could leave, scribbling her signature Julie felt Luke’s arm wrap around her waist, resting his palm flat against her stomach. Meeting Reggie in the waiting room he rolled his eyes at the couple.  
‘Hey Jules, did Luke tell you?’  
‘School tomorrow?’  
‘Yup, dads got you out of it till Tuesday, the nurses told him something about a half day.’  
‘I won’t be doing that’  
Rolling his eyes, Reggie shared a look with Luke, who lightly squeezed her side.  
‘Baby, we have to do as the doctor says.’  
Huffing in response Julie couldn’t help but pout,   
‘Half a day on Tuesday means missing half my classes as well as tomorrows and Mondays I can’t fall behind. I need to graduate with you guys this year instead of next with the girls.’  
Reggie determined to play peacemaker, cleared his throat.  
‘Let’s just ask dad his opinion later over dinner and go from there.’  
Reggie hopping into the truck as Luke lifted Julie in, moving to between the boys she rolled her eyes and rested her head on Luke’s shoulder.  
‘I’m pregnant not an invalid, please do not start treating me like I’m made of glass.’  
‘Course not Jules, just a few days rest please sis.’  
‘Fine Reg, but no more of this after Tuesday. Life returns to normal then.’  
Nodding as they pulled up at the house, Flynn and Alex stood either end of a banner reading ‘Welcome Home Jules’ she couldn’t help rolling her eyes as the tears started. Both boys laughing as she climbed down from the truck to hug everyone,  
‘That’s so sweet you guys’  
Carrie dropping Carlos back onto his feet as the pair came to hug her.  
‘What am I gonna do at school without you Jules?’  
Carrie’s overdramatic tone had Julie hugging her closer.  
‘It’s only two days, it’ll be like when I got flu last winter.’  
‘I hope not that was awful’  
‘I’m back to do Tuesday then its normal from there, gotta make sure I graduate with tweedled dee and tweedled dumb, Alex too of course.’  
Ignoring her brother and her boyfriend’s complaining she headed inside.  
‘Hey papa’  
‘Jules, how’re we all doing?’  
‘Good, tired and still a little nauseous but that’s expected.’  
‘You all staying for dinner?’  
‘If it’s not too much trouble Ray’  
‘Not at all, go get settled in the living room we’ll eat there tonight.’  
Dropping onto the sofa Julie hummed softly to her belly, knowing it was weeks too early to get a response. Flynn and Carrie joining her either side.  
‘You know what we need this weekend’  
The two looking at Flynn as grins spread across their faces.  
‘Girls nightttt’  
‘You girls still have those. I thought they stopped when we were kids’  
‘Erm no we just didn’t tell you about them, for reasons.’  
‘Why’s that Car?’  
‘We just didn’t Reg, you don’t wanna know why.’  
The girls dropping their voices as they recalled their most recent sleepover before all of this.  
‘The vodka and Flynn’s room’  
‘I still have to hide that stain in my room, so mum doesn’t find it.’  
All bursting into a fit of giggles. The boys all reappearing in the doorway, Luke moving to press a kiss to Julie’s forehead.  
‘What’s so funny’  
Calming slightly, they just shared a look,  
‘Nothing important’  
Rolling his eyes Reggie dropped down at Carrie’s feet, reaching his tickled the sole of her foot, hearing her shriek in protest.  
‘REG’  
‘Sorry babe’  
Julie raising an eyebrow at her brother, gesturing to the pair with her hand.  
‘Care to enlighten the group.’  
‘I think you can all guess’  
‘Spit it out Reginald’  
Alex’s voice from where he was resting his head in Flynn’s lap, her fingers combing through his hair.  
‘Like you can talk Alexander’  
‘Guys just…’  
‘Shut up Lucas’  
Both turning and speaking at the same time had Luke pouting while Julie leaned back to kiss him.  
‘Poor baby’  
‘Jules they’re being meanies.’  
‘Alex, Reggie don’t be mean to Luke and Flynn don’t pout, we’ll get the details Saturday night here obvs you two can take my share this time though.’  
All three bursting into giggles Julie jolted her body too much, a wave of nausea crashing over her Luke handing her a bowl as she took a few deep breaths, steadying her stomach she accepted the dry toast and water from her dad.   
‘Gracias papa’  
‘De nada, mi Nena’  
Calming slightly Julie snuggled into Luke, a wave of tiredness washing over her as she felt herself slip into a fitful sleep. Waking when someone tried to move her, shifting slightly she blinked at the dim light in the room, Reggie’s soft smile looking down at her.  
‘Hey sis, ready for bed?’  
‘Mmm.’  
‘Need any help?’  
‘Nope.’  
Standing slowly Julie slipped her feet into her slipper boots and began the trek up the stairs, ignoring Reggie’s hovering as Julie almost tripped up the stairs.  
‘Jules.’  
‘I’m fine Reg but I could use that hand to be steady.’  
Rolling his eyes, he bounced after his sister up the stairs, getting her settled into bed he presses a kiss to her forehead and leans down to talk to her still flat stomach.  
‘Now you two let your mami rest, she’s had a hard few days growing you guys.’  
‘Reg it’s too early for them to be able to hear you, now go get Carrie to rest and not worry the night away please.’  
Nodding he slips from the room, Julie rolls onto her side gently, playing some music softly she unlocked her phone and opened Luke’s contact.  
To Luke x  
Hey me and the little ones wanted to say goodnight and that we love you x  
From Luke x  
Goodnight my loves love you all too, I’ll swing by after school tomorrow, mum says she’ll check in during the day x  
To Luke x  
See you then xx  
Putting her phone down Julie moved to lie on her back, hearing the door open quietly as Carrie slipped in. Jumping slightly when she noticed the light and Julie still awake.  
‘Hey Jules, thought you’d be out for the count you feeing okay?’  
‘A bit headachy but nothing that a proper sleep won’t fix. Don’t even think about fussing I’m fine.’  
‘I’m still going to fuss Jules you’re my sister.’  
‘If you marry Reg then I definitely will be.’  
Rolling her eyes Carrie slid into Julie’s bed, not bothering with going to climb into her own a few meters away.  
‘I’m not going to keel over or anything in the night you know.’  
‘I know that, I’m just concerned is all.’  
‘Can your concern still give me a cuddle till I fall asleep?’  
Wrapping her arms around Julie Carrie hummed softly, both ignoring Reggie’s figure smiling at them from the door as the girls drifted off to sleep.


	9. Court Planning, Doubts and Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's doing okay, with most of the gang back to school until Julie gets a call that afternoon, deciding to have a tamer girls night the girls attempt to take her mind away from the doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've been writing so I'll pop up a couple of chapters today to get this story moving along. I'm using the internet for my information on these next few chapters please correct me if I get something wrong or it needs to be changed. I hope everyone's safe and well. Enjoy! x

Waking the next morning to the sound of the usual Friday morning chaos Julie moved to get out of bed, deciding to stick to the plan she’d created with the nurse the day before. She had to get dressed and go for something to eat so she was walking around for 5 minutes every hour. Slipping into some leggings and one of her brother’s hoodie’s Julie walked slowly down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom to survey her family, Carrie and Flynn were gossiping in the kitchen, both sipping on their coffee, Ray was reading the paper with Carlos hovering over his shoulder doing a puzzle if the look on his face was anything to go by and the boys, they were being them. Alex was staring at his phone with a black coffee in his hand, his mood screaming it was too early, her brother and her boyfriend were hovering over his song book with mouthfuls of pancakes. Moving towards them she ruffled Reggie’s hair and pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek, moving to the girls to get her meds and some breakfast.  
‘Morning Dad, morning Los.’  
‘Should you not still be in bed resting Jules?’  
‘I’m up for five minutes walking every hour and Luke’s gonna do my stretches with me later aren’t you?’  
Not even lifting his head before he spoke.  
‘Course Jules, I’ll be over after school don’t forget mum’s gonna swing by to check on you, do you need anything before she comes over?’  
‘Nope I’m all good.’  
‘Remember the doctors said move that doesn’t mean overdo it and the school’s gonna email your work I think.’  
‘I’m a grown up I can follow the doctor’s orders Luke’  
Simply raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes.  
‘Fine I’ll only get out of bed when I’m told.’  
Ushering them all out of the door Julie made sure Carlos and her dad had everything before she did the same to them. Moving slowly back up the stairs, Julie settled back into her bed. Her curtains wide open she moved towards the light, opening her English reading she pressed a hand against her stomach. In a haze of reading and moving every so often she didn’t hear Emily’s soft calling until the woman stood at her door,  
‘Hey Emily.’  
‘Hey sweetheart, how are we all today?’  
‘A bit worn out but we’re managing.’  
‘Getting up for five minutes every hour?’  
‘Not a minute longer.’  
‘Good, I’ll make you guys some lunch how does chicken soup and a sandwich.’  
‘You don’t have to Emily I can manage.’  
‘You Mrs are growing two humans so you need to rest and grow them, make sure that son of mine looks after the three of you.’  
Conceding Julie got up to sit on her bay window, stroking a hand over her stomach Emily smiling as she lay a tray on the window next to Julie. It was a long day but when she heard the loud footsteps of three different people, she wrote out her last sentence before closing her book and moving to stand up, all three tumbled through her room at once.  
‘Jules’  
Hey boys’  
Another two slower footsteps appeared in her doorway.  
‘Hey Jul’  
‘Hey mama.’  
‘Hey girls, how was today without me?’  
Carrie flopping on the other side of her bed as Luke gently moved her leg towards her head, swapping legs as Julie rolled her eyes.  
‘Boring as always and Miss H was asking how you were doing. Kayla’s giving evils to all of us and keeps asking if you’ve left school or even left town.’  
‘God I cant wait to be back to wipe that cheap smirk of that…’  
‘Breathe and up you get on your feet babe.’  
‘You know I preferred when you all were at school, it was quieter.’  
‘Well, we’re all out tonight gonna hit the clubs for a few hours what about you girls.’  
‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’  
Rolling his eyes Luke let go of Julie’s leg, leaning back against his chest she giggled lightly.  
‘I can’t exactly do much, you girls will be having all the fun, why don’t you stick to our regular night girls, I can’t actually get out of bed.’  
Both girls protest loud as Julie shushed them.  
‘We aren’t doing girls night without you.’  
‘Julianna, you think we’d leave you here to go get wasted at our dancing bar.’  
‘WHAT?!’  
Julie flinching at the volume of Reggie’s voice as Carrie kicked him and wrapped an arm around a shaking Julie.  
‘Sorry Jules I was just surprised is all.’  
Taking a deep breath Julie calmed the shaking and snapped from her memories.  
‘It’s good Reg, we just used to get wasted and give the pole a spin for a couple hours.’  
‘Julie holds the record for the best dance, god you remember that night?’  
‘It’s a bit blurry but mostly yeah.’  
The boys all looking to Carrie to elaborate, rolling her eyes she gestured to their other best friend.  
‘I threw up in the girl’s bathroom after one too many shots of pink tequila I don’t remember.’  
‘Oh, I do blondie locks, you were throwing up while Julie danced like a professional and well lets not discuss what I was up to…’  
‘I remember that now Flynnie.’  
‘Don’t you dare.’  
‘Come on now Flynn we need details.’  
Burying her face in Julie’s shoulder as her best friends giggled.  
‘Oh My God, I totally remember now, Jules came to check on me and I wanted to go so we went looking for you, till that group of guys we met earlier and they all shot us a wink and pointed to the mens…’  
‘No way Flynn, you were getting hot and heavy in the mens.’  
‘Yeah she was… What was his name again??’  
‘You know they’ll get all protective.’  
Reggie the next to speak as he looked at the three of them  
‘Wait… the football team guys always go to this pole dancing bar they once mentioned this group of girls they met last Christmas… Ewwww Jules, that’s not info I needed to know. And they were talking about Flynn in that bathroom’  
‘Yup, those guys think I’m hilarious and Flynn well she got herself something good that night.’  
‘TMI Jules.’  
‘Speak for yourself Reg, I was too drunk to get details.’  
‘I would also like details, graphic ones.’  
‘Lex we’ll have a girls and Alex night soon and pry it out of Flynn after a few gins and probably more vodkas.’  
Nodding the girls looked at each other when Julie’s phone rang out. Reaching for it on her bedside table she took a breath and pressed accept.  
‘Julie.’  
‘Julie this is your lawyer, I’ve spoken to the police department, they have enough evidence to go to trial in a few weeks, it’s gonna be tough and you may have to make a statement.’  
‘In front of him and everyone?’  
‘It’d really support our case.’  
‘Without it what could happen?’  
‘I’ll be blunt Julie, we could lose the case entirely. We like to start preparing in a few days, I can contact the school to tell them we need you to testify and prep.’  
‘When do we start?’  
‘How’s Wednesday?’  
‘Okay, do we have a court date?’  
‘It looks like April we’ll get an exact date in the next few days.’  
‘Okay thank you.’  
Julie hung up the phone and blinked herself from her memories, as Luke rested his hand slowly on the bed next to her, rushing to stand up Julie bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, choking up all the food and liquids she’d managed to keep down all day, Carrie behind her in an instant, rubbing her back she tied Julie’s hair back loosely.  
‘It’s alright Jules, let it all out, you’ll feel better.’  
Flushing the toilet Julie moved to rest against the wall, head pressed against her knees.  
‘I’m going to prep for court on Wednesday, I didn’t even know dad had found me a lawyer, April’s in like two weeks Car.’  
‘Let’s just have some fun tonight okay and we’ll worry about that tomorrow. We’ll stay here, I keep wine for this occasion and I even have the 0 percent stuff for you to have with us.’  
Smiling at Carrie lightly, as the woman pulled her to her feet.  
‘Come on baby mama we can plan nursery designs and baby showers.’  
Nodding the pair headed back to Julie’s room, everyone still gathered and all watching the brunette shot them a warm smile.  
‘Right Flynn pick a movie, Carrie’s going to get snacks and drinks, can you get me some strawberry laces, and butter popcorn. I’m gonna change my pjs and boys go get drunk. All five of us will be perfectly fine for a few hours.’  
‘You sure Jules?’  
‘Luke go, but give me a kiss first.’  
Laughing at her pout he bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, smiling at Alex and Reggie who both dropped a kiss on her cheek she ushered them out, grabbing her favourite Disney pjs she slipped them on, leaning against her bed when the world wobbled slightly.  
Seeing the film Flynn had picked Julie climbed back into the middle of her bed, Flynn curled with her head pillowed on Julie’s thigh as Carrie appeared in the doorway, dropping the bag next to Flynn she slid into Reggie’s room, grabbing his second favourite flannel and doing up the buttons Carrie smirked at the girls.  
‘That’s a good look on you, sister-in-law to be.’  
‘You think we’ll last that long?’  
‘I’ve seen Reggie let you wear his flannels and let you touch his guitar.’  
‘Really Carrie?’  
‘I feel like that is totally out of context and a lot dirtier than Jules meant.’  
‘Ewwww Car.’  
All bursting into laughter as they started the latest romcom Flynn had chosen.  
Meanwhile the boys had found their favourite bar and were playing pool in the back corner, a redhead trying to flirt with Alex who was trapped at he bar made Luke and Reggie snort into their glasses. Seeing their friend reappear with another round Luke couldn’t resist teasing him.  
‘Getting lucky Lex?’  
‘One day I’m gonna make you guys go to a gay bar just for me. Maybe then I will.’  
All three laughing Alex moved to pick up his drink, another body slamming into his, thankful he didn’t spill all of his drink Alex turned to the stranger.  
‘Dude.’  
‘Sorry wasn’t looking where I was going.’  
‘Clearly.’  
‘How bout another drink to say sorry?’  
‘Okay, I’m Alex.’  
‘Willie.’  
Watching the duo disappear to the bar the boys couldn’t help look at one another, then the direction Alex went before bursting into loud laughter. Alex ignoring them in favour of taking his drink and then scribbling his number on this guy’s arm, leaning in close he whispered in Willie’s ear.  
‘Call me sometime, we’ll see where the night takes us.’  
‘What about tomorrow night, the bar down the road 8?’  
‘It’s a date.’  
Walking back to the boys waiting at the pool table Alex couldn’t help get his phone out to open the group chat he had with the girls.  
To Girlies  
‘OMFG, some guy bumped into me and bought me a sorry drink so I wrote my number on his arm. X’  
Carrie was the first to feel her phone buzz as the other two looked up from Julie’s latest scan photos.  
‘Girls check the group chat with Lex.’  
‘Oh My God.’  
‘Go Lex.’  
All laughing Julie typed a response quickly into her phone.  
To Girlies  
‘Go you Lex, us four, wine and gossip next Friday for details.’  
Alex laughing, he rolled his eyes as a waitress appeared with a tray full of shots  
‘From the brunette at the bar.’  
Seeing Willie, Alex couldn’t help rolling his eyes as the boys all grabbed a shot.  
A few hours later Julie startled as Carrie nudged her gently, seeing three shadows in her bedroom door, one whispering her name.  
‘Jules, babe, Jules.’  
‘Luke. It’s 3.35 what do you want.’  
‘To say goodnight.’  
Leaning on Carrie’s shoulder and the bed Julie slowly stood up, reaching on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, smelling the mix of beer and vodka all over him.  
‘Night Luke.’  
‘I love you Jules.’  
Both girls freezing as Julie let herself drop to the floor, stumbling back to her bed. She let Carrie drift back off, hearing the three settle in the other room. Julie couldn’t help staring blankly at the ceiling. She wasn't sure why it shocked her so much, maybe everything was finally getting to her.


	10. The Night Before Court and The Big Day Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the court case and Julie's nerves about everything are boiling over, she decides to take some time for her and no one knows where. When she returns she tries to keep her strong façade but hours before everything begins to crumble will it be fixed before court?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some of this may not be accurate but I have not a lot of knowledge on this, please tell me if it's inaccurate or I should change something. Enjoy this chapter and stay safe and well! x

It was the day before court, Julie had been to her last preparation session that morning and decided she wanted to head to school, she was almost ten weeks now and starting to feel a little better. Rubbing a gentle hand over the small bump that had started growing she slipped into the drivers seat of her car and headed for school, knowing they’d expected her to be an hour or so late. Pulling up next to Luke’s car she grabbed her things and adjusted the t-shirt that showed the little bump she was growing. Seeing Flynn and Carrie near the three’s lockers she watched as Kayla appeared in front of her.  
‘Hey Julie, good to see you back at school.’  
‘Thanks…’  
‘So who is the baby’s father? Cause there’s a pool going and I want to win.’  
‘You have a bet on who got me pregnant?’  
‘Of course, so who was it? Luke? Alex? What about Nick on the football team?’  
‘Kayla. It’s my business and no it’s not any of those people.’  
Walking away from the vicious brunette she took a shaky breath, taking off her bag she slid it into her locker, taking her books as a voice appeared behind her, seeing a shock of blonde hair she met her brother, boyfriend and best friend.  
‘Hey guys.’  
‘How was…?’  
‘Not great, but it’s tomorrow so I need to be prepared, a group of girls walking past giggling and pointing as Alex shot them a dirty look.  
‘Lex it’s fine, Kayla probably has the whole school going on her pool.’  
‘A bet? On you?’  
‘Reg, chill she’s trying to be a bitch.’  
‘What’s it on Jules?’  
Refusing to look at Luke as the girls joined the group, Carrie shooting the brunette watching them a dark dirty look.  
‘Is she kidding? I’ve been stopped by ten people since I got here asking about Julie. Jules should you be here with this extra stress?’  
‘She’s already told me she’s betting on the baby’s father. I really couldn’t care less.’  
Saying her last sentence loudly so Kayla could here the whole corridor went silent.  
‘It’s my business and mine alone who the father of my babies is, so long as I’m healthy. So, the next person to ask I’ll report it to the superintendent of the school, he is my godfather after all.’  
Everyone scattering as Julie led her friends to their next class, kissing Luke’s cheek she slipped into her class, Carrie and Alex right behind her as everyone turned to stare. Finally getting home from school Julie decided to grab her favourite ice cream from the freezer and get her pjs on, hoping Reggie and Carlos would come and cuddle and watch Disney movies with her until they all fell asleep. After watching one film Julie got restless, slipping a big fluffy hoodie over her leggings and Luke’s shirt. Knowing she’d be able to have time to herself and her babies she grabbed her converse and snuck out the back door, breathing in the cold air she trekked through the garden, slipping past the garage she looked at the treehouse a few minutes from the house that her dad built her mum to read in when she first got diagnosed all those years ago. Climbing the ladder Julie settled under the warm blankets they kept up there and grabbed one of her mother’s favourite books. Leaning into the blanket fort, Julie just stared at the cover, absently rubbing a hand over the small bump forming.  
‘This was grandmama Rose’s treehouse, pops built it for her when she got sick, you’d have loved grandmama Rose as much as I did. One day I’ll read you all of her favourites and find her favourite songs. Starting to hum under her breath Julie let the music take over her mind, calming her racing heart rate.   
I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you’  
Hearing footsteps nearby she only knew one person who knew how much she loved this treehouse, hearing the wood creak as her dad’s face popped up with a gentle smile. Not saying a thing he moved to sit next to her, joining in with her singing softly.  
‘Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)’  
Smiling gently at her father she leaned her head against his arm.  
‘How long?’  
‘Nearly two and a half hours, they’re all running around going crazy looking for you.’  
‘Shit, I’m sorry papi I just needed…’  
‘Your mother’  
‘Yeah, we’ve been talking the three of us, how do you feel about pops?’  
‘I love it, what about your mama?’  
‘Grandmama Rose.’  
‘Mija you know we’ve gotta get down from here soon don’t you.’  
Nodding she leaned further into her father.   
When Luke knocked expecting to find his girlfriend he came face to face with a rather rumpled best friend.  
‘Dude what do you want? Jules isn’t here.’  
‘Wait isn’t here? Is she in the studio?’  
‘Don’t know.’  
Nodding he turned, not before tossing a condom at Reggie with a smirk. Shouting up the stairs.  
‘Hey Carrie.’  
‘Hey Luke’  
Heading out to the studio Luke grabbed an acoustic expecting Julie to come looking for him in a little while, when Reggie, Carrie and Alex all appeared in the doorway Luke hadn’t realised how long had passed.  
‘What time is it?’  
‘Nearly five, did Jules go to Flynn’s.’  
‘Nope not at Flynn’s’  
Said girl standing behind her blonde friend.  
‘Christ Flynn.’  
‘Surprised you managed to tear yourselves away from each other.’  
‘Not funny Flynn.’  
Alex and Luke sharing a look with Flynn.  
‘It is actually.’  
‘Right we’ll wait for Los and dad then see what’s next.’  
Ray and Carlos back fifteen minutes later, Carlos jumping at his older brother he looked round the group, bright eyes looking for his sister.  
‘Where’s Jules?’  
‘Not sure little man.’  
‘She didn’t call dad did she?’  
‘I’ve not heard from her but I can guess where she’ll be, go get started on spaghetti Reg, take Los with you I’ll find your sister.’  
Nodding Reggie ushered the group inside, Carrie giving Carlos a piggyback ride.  
Hearing two sets of footsteps everyone stood up, the back door opening as the group launched themselves at Julie, taking Carlos from Carrie she smiled at her brother who clung to her, Luke’s steadying hand on her waist to stop her falling over, smiling at him she shifted her brother to rest against her hip.  
‘Is that the babies?’  
‘Yeah Los.’  
Feeling him poke her stomach gently she dropped him back on his feet, waiting for an armful of Flynn to be launched. Holding her best friend close she let herself relax slightly, reaching up to kiss Alex on the cheek, she headed to Reggie in the kitchen, the only one not to greet her at the door.  
‘Hey Reg.’  
‘Are you okay?’  
‘We’re fine, just needed some time.’  
‘Julie why didn’t you tell someone.’  
‘I needed time to process, tomorrow I’ve got to tell my story to the courts, in front of him, reliving every horrible thing he did to my body that gave me the beautiful gift of my children, half the fucking school has a bet on the babies dad, someone asked me if it was Alex today or Nick from the football team who’s in music with all six of us. So, I needed time to process the shit show my life has become.’  
Nodding silently, he let her walk past, telling their dad she was exhausted she climbed the stairs and climbed into her bed, letting the tears stream silently, almost on instinct she pressed play on her newest playlist. Barely aware of the sobs clawing out of her throat, a knock sounding on her door, realising she’d locked it behind her she sat with her back to the door, knocking once she waited for whoever was behind it. A small quiet voice behind the door she knew who it was.  
‘Ju…Julie?’  
‘One second Los.’  
Unlocking the door she let her little brother in, locking it behind him.  
‘You okay Carlos?’  
‘Are you scared about tomorrow?’  
‘How…’  
‘Reggie and dad forgot I was there.’  
‘Yeah bud, I really really am.’  
‘That’s why you went to mama’s treehouse.’  
‘How did you…’  
‘I heard humming and then singing.’  
‘Did you tell anyone?’  
‘Papa.’  
‘I love you Los, I didn’t mean to not tell you it’s just grownup stuff and it’s scary for me I don’t wanna scare you too.’  
‘Love you too Jules.’  
‘How about we get you tucked into bed and I’ll sing to you.’  
‘Really?’  
Nodding she reached down to lift her brother up onto her back, carrying him down the hall to his bedroom she told him to brush his teeth as she settled into the rocking chair in his room. Tucking her brother into his bed she ignored the presence of her older brother at his door.  
‘What should I sing?’  
‘Rascal Flatts, Mama’s favourite.’  
Clearing her throat Julie slowly started singing, her hand resting against her bump.  
‘I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you’re faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin’ ‘til you find the window  
If it’s cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything  
My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you’re out there gettin’ where you’re gettin’ to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God’s grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything  
This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big  
Finishing the song, she leaned down to press a kiss against Carlos’ forehead, making sure his nightlight was on she took a deep breath and leaned back into the rocking chair, deciding to sit with him for a little while. Ignoring the silent streaming tears, she couldn’t wait for tomorrow to be over. When she’d exhausted herself she got up slowly, and headed down the hall to her room, shutting the door she peeled off her hoodie and snuggled deep under the covers, hearing tree voices in the hall she knew they’d be talking about her. A text from Luke chiming on her phone  
From Luke  
Hey, I know your scared and aren’t ready but he hurt you. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you millions Jules call if you need me xx  
To Luke  
Sorry I ran, needed some time with mum, it’s terrifying telling everyone everything. I love you to the moon and back. Promise xx  
Hearing Carrie walk in Julie flicked on the lamp so she wouldn’t trip over.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Hey Car.’  
‘Reg said you put Los to bed.’  
‘He wanted me to sing mama’s song so I did.’  
‘We’re all gonna be there tomorrow. I’m testifying for you…’  
‘Carrie you’re doing what?!’  
‘I’m testifying for you, against that monster.’  
‘No matter if he’s a monster Car, he’s your father.’  
‘He stopped being that the minute he thought about you like that.’  
Both curling into one another they attempted to get some rest before the hardest day of both their lives.


End file.
